Ich will geliebt werden
by Joanna Malfoy
Summary: Wie war für Draco die Zeit im sechsten Band? Und was kommt danach? Spoiler!
1. Prolog

Okay, also, das hier ist meine erste FF und ich würd mich sehr über reviews freuen!

Disclaimer: na ja wie üblich. Alles Jo, nix meins.

Hauptcharakter: Draco Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy und eine Person, die im ersten Band mal erwähnt wird, aber sonst nie wieder

Handlung: Wie hat Draco denn das sechste schuljahr erlebt? Wie ging es ihm dabei? Und was passiert mit ihm danach?

Genre: Drama

Warnungen: Spoiler zu Band 6, Sadfic

Alsooooo ... ich habe einige Sachen aus dem sechsten Band umgeändert oder weggelassen, weil es für die FF besser ist! Also ist es nicht ganz Band 6!

Vorwort: Die Story ist sehr, sehr, sehr traurig und das Ende ... na ja, will jetzt nicht zuviel verraten. Wenn ihr euch dennoch aufraffen könnt, sie zu lesen, würd ich mich über reviews freuen!

Ich hab fast die gesamte story auf dem pc, sie ist also fast vollständig. Es fehlen nur noch Kapitel 15 und der Epilog. Also werdet ihr nicht lange auf ein neues chap warten müssen!

Soooo, lange Rede, kurzer Sinn; lest einfach!

Ich will geliebt werden

Prolog

Narcissa Malfoy öffnete die Tür zum Zimmer ihres Sohnes.  
"Draco?" rief sie in das Halbdunkel herein, "Draco, Essen ist fertig!"  
"Ich komme gleich!" antwortete ein großer schlanker Junge.  
"Aber wirklich gleich!" mahnte Narcissa und ging in das Esszimmer. Sie setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und ließ ihren Blick über das Zimmer schweifen.  
Aus den vielen Fenstern fiel Licht auf das kunstvoll verzierte Familienwappen der Malfoys, das an der einen Wand prangte. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand hing ein lebensgroßes Familienportrait. Lucius, Narcissa und Draco Malfoy.  
"Jetzt müssten hier drei Einzelportraits hängen!" dachte sie spöttisch, "Lucius ist in Askaban, Draco sondert sich immer mehr von mir ab und ich muss mich um alles kümmern und hab keine Zeit mehr für ihn."  
Wehmütig dachte sie an die Zeiten zurück, als sie noch eine Familie waren. Als Draco noch lebenslustig war, als Lucius seine Familie noch nicht im Stich gelassen hatte, als sie sich noch nicht um alles kümmern musste ...  
Tief in Gedanken versunken merkte Narcissa gar nicht, wie die Zeit verging.  
Ein lauter GONG brachte sie in die Gegenwart zurück. Sie sah auf die Uhr. Halb sieben. Wo steckte dieser Junge bloß?  
Seufzend stand Narcissa auf und lief erneut zum Zimmer ihres einzigen Sohnes. Sie öffnete die Tür und sah sich um. Draco saß an seinem Schreibtisch und schreib einen Brief.  
"Draco, hast du vergessen, wir wollten doch essen!" meinte sie sanft "komm jetzt endlich."  
Er blickte auf.  
Narcissa schritt auf sein Bett zu und ließ sich auf der Kante nieder.  
"An wen schreibst du diesen Brief?" erkundigte sie sich.  
"An ... an Vater" sagte Draco und legte den Brief hastig beiseite.  
Narcissa schwieg. Nach einer Weile meinte sie: "Du vermisst ihn, nicht war?"  
"Wie kann ich einen Vater vermissen, der nie für mich da war?" entgegnete Draco spöttisch.  
Auf diese Worte konnte Narcissa nichts erwidern.  
"Wieso bist du nicht gekommen?" wechselte sie das Thema.  
"Hab´s vergessen" brummte er.  
Narcissa sah ihm in die Augen und merkte, wie er ihrem Blick auswich.  
"Du machst dir Sorgen deshalb, nicht wahr?"  
"Nein Mutter. Ich schaff das schon."  
Er klang zuversichtlich, doch etwas an seiner Stimme ließ sie wissen, dass er log.  
"Ich dachte" sagte Draco dann mit eisiger Stimme, "ich dachte, wir wollten essen."  
Er stand auf und lief ins Esszimmer ohne Narcissa weiter zu beachten.  
Seine Mutter seufzte. Ihr war bewusst, in welcher Lage er sich befand. Aber sein Verhalten war ihr fremd. Wenn sie in einer solchen Situation wäre, würde sie dankbar sein, dankbar für jede Hilfe, für jedes hilfreiche Wort, und nicht alle Leute abweisen, die ihm helfen würden. Was war nur aus ihrem Sohn geworden?

Das Essen verlief schweigend.  
Draco stocherte auf seinem Teller herum, ohne die Blicke seiner Mutter zu beachten.  
Kaum dass er ein paar Bissen herunter geschluckt hatte, verließ er schon den Tisch und flüchtete ihn sein Zimmer.  
Narcissa sah ihm hinterher.  
Jetzt war es genug.  
Sie konnte nicht mehr mit ansehen, wie ihr Sohn litt.  
Sie hatte schon länger mit dem Gedanken gespielt, ihn jedoch immer wieder verworfen.  
Aber was genug war, war genug.  
Heute Abend würde sie es tun.  
"Jaimy" winkte sie eine der Hauselfen zu sich, "pass heute Abend auf das Haus und auf Draco auf. Ich gehe fort."

Während es draußen dunkel wurde und Narcissa schon weg war, saß Draco immer noch in seinem Zimmer und schrieb an dem Brief. Er hatte fast den ganzen Tag dafür gebraucht. Inzwischen war er erschöpft und müde. Aber er wollte den Brief noch beenden. Die Wortwahl war ihm sehr schwer gefallen, aber er musste es tun. Es war seine einzige Möglichkeit.  
Endlich hielt er inne. Er lehnte sich zurück und las den Brief aufmerksam durch, bevor er leicht nickte und seinen Namen darunter schrieb.  
Draco rollte das Pergament zusammen und versiegelte es. Dann schlich er sich vorsichtig durchs Haus, den Brief in der rechten Hand, zur Mini-Eulerei der Malfoys.  
Die Eulen wurden alle laut, als Draco den Raum betrat, doch das kümmerte ihn nicht.  
Zielstrebig lief er zu seiner großen Waldeule und nahm sie auf die Schulter. Die Eule streckte ihre linke Kralle aus, als wolle sie den Brief nehmen.  
"Nicht jetzt" flüsterte Draco ihr ins Ohr "sondern später. In einer Woche, in einem Monat, in einem Jahr, ich weiß es nicht. Aber es ist sehr wichtig. Flieg jetzt los, und versteck den Brief irgendwo, wo ihn keiner finden und lesen kann. Egal wo, hauptsache nicht hier." Er streichelte über ihr Gefieder. "Und wenn es soweit ist, wenn ich es dir sage, holst du den Brief und - und überbringst ihm seinen Empfänger. Hast du mich verstanden?" Die Eule sah ihn aus großen runden Augen an, was so viel wie "Ja" hieß. "Dann flieg los!"  
Sie breitete ihre Flügel aus und hob ab.  
Draco sah ihr hinterher, wie sie in der schwarzen, sternenklaren Nacht verschwand.  
Und auf einmal spürte er, ganz plötzlich, Angst in sich hoch kommen.  
Angst vor dem, was passieren würde, wenn er es nicht tat - aber noch viel mehr Angst vor dem, was passieren würde, wenn er es tat.  
Und wenn er es tun würde, wie würde der Empfänger dieses Briefes reagieren?  
Er würde ihn hassen, ganz bestimmt - doch würde er es auch noch tun, wenn er den Brief gelesen hatte? Wenn er mitbekommen hatte, in welcher Angst und Verzweiflung, er, Draco Malfoy, den Brief schrieb?  
Und was würde er dann tun?  
Würde er ihn einfach auslachen? Oder würde er verstehen, wie Draco sich fühlte? Und würde er ihm dann helfen?  
Alle Hoffnung, die Draco noch hatte, lag beim Empfänger dieses Briefes.  
Er war der einzige, der ihm noch helfen könnte.


	2. Eine schicksalhafte Begegnung

Kapitel 1: Eine schicksalhafte Begegnung

Draco Malfoy sah in den grauen, wolkenbehangenen Himmel und dachte nach. Es regnete. Dicke Regentropfen rannen über sein Gesicht, tropften in seinen Kragen. Er wurde bis auf die Haut durchweicht. Doch das störte ihn nicht.  
Erst als er einen Tropfen direkt ins Auge bekam, wurde Draco wieder in die Wirklichkeit versetzt.  
Langsam senkte er seinen Kopf und sah sich um. Er stand auf dem Bahnsteig 9 3/4. Neben ihm war der Hogwarts-Express, groß und stolz wie immer. Er vermittelte Draco ein Gefühl der Vertrautheit. Wenigstens ein was war gleich geblieben, vertraut, hatte sich nicht verändert. Ein tröstender Gedanke.  
Dracos Blick fiel auf die Uhr. Drei Minuten vor elf.  
Er gab sich einen Ruck. wenn er nicht langsam aufhöre mit Träumen, würde er den Zug verpassen und sollte das geschehen ...  
Draco wollte sich lieber nicht ausmalen, was dann mit ihm passieren würde.  
Schließlich löste er sich aus seinen Gedanken, nahm sein Gepäck und stieg in den Zug.  
Er lief in den Gängen auf und ab. Kein einziges Abteil schien noch frei zu sein.  
Zwar sah er in dem einen Abteil Pansy Parkinson und ihre Slytherin-Mädchen, aber er hatte eh schon Kopfschmerzen und das ständige Rumgekreische dieser Mädchen würde sie noch versärken.  
Das scheinbar einzigste Abteil, das noch halbwegs frei war, war das von Potter, Longbottom, Loony Lovegood und diesem kleinen Weasley-Mädchen. Und so tief gesunken, dass er sich zu ihnen setzte, war Draco noch nicht.  
Endlich fand er ein anderes, fast leeres Abteil. Dort saßen nur Crabbe und Goyle drin, und die würden ruhig sein, wenn er es ihnen befahl.  
Draco stieß die Tür zum Abteil auf und trat ein.  
"Goyle, weg vom Fenster, da sitz ich!" herrschte er ihn an.  
Goyle leistete seinem Befehl Folge und Draco verstaute sein Gepäck, bevor er sich auf den nun frei gewordenen Fensterplatz setzte.  
Crabbe machte Anstalten zum Sprechen, aber Draco fauchte ihn an: "Ruhe! Ich muss nachdenken!"  
Es wurde still im Abteil.  
Der Zug fuhr los.  
Auf einmal ging die Abteiltür auf und drei lachende Mädchen, noch nass vom Regen, stolperten herein.  
"Ist hier noch frei?" fragte eines von ihnen. Es hatte lange schwarze Haare, dunkle Augen und war sehr hübsch.  
Draco wusste, dass die Frage ihm galt, da Crabbe und Goyle niemals ohne sein Wort etwas sagen würden. Glaubte er zumindestens.  
Deshalb nickte er, doch bevor er noch sagen konnte, dass für drei Mädchen, die keine Slytherins waren, hier kein Platz war, unterbrach ihn ein weiteres Mädchen: "Fein!" Sie hatte schulterlange blonde Haare und ihre Augen strahlten in einem tiefen klaren Blau.  
Quatschend verstauten die Mädchen ihr Gepäck und ließen sich dann auf die drei Sitze gegenüber von Draco, Crabbe und Goyle fallen.  
Den Fensterplatz ergatterte das dritte Mädchen, das bisher geschwiegen hatte.  
Draco war noch zu geschockt von der Direktheit der Mädchen, um sie herausschmeißen zu können.  
"Uff, der ganze Zug ist voll, zum Glück haben wir hier ein Abteil gefunden!" Die Blonde zog ihren nassen Mantel aus.  
"Ihr seid sechste Klasse, nicht wahr?" erkundigte sich die Schwarzhaarige.  
Crabbe und Goyle nickten gleichzeitig.  
Draco warf ihnen einen wütenden Blick zu.  
"Slytherins?" fragte sie weiter.  
Draco, der endlich wieder seine Stimme gefunden hatte, meinte spöttisch: "Ja und wer ihr seid, brauch ich gar nicht zu fragen!"  
An seiner Stimme erkannten die Mädchen, welches Haus er meinte.  
"Erstens" sagte die Schwarzhaarige mit spitzer Stimme "sind die Hufflepuffs keine Loser und zweitens sind wir Ravenclaws."  
Draco schwieg. Dann sagte er kalt: "Ravenclaws also. Demnach müsst ihr Padma Patil" er sah die Schwarzhaarige an, "Lisa Turpin" er sah die Blonde an "und Mandy Brocklehurst sein."  
"Korrekt, Draco Malfoy!" antwortete die Blonde, Lisa Turpin.  
"Mit solchen Leuten gibst du dich also ab, Patil!" sagte Draco verächtlich, ohne Lisas Worte zu beachten "eine Halbblüterin" er sah zu Mandy Brocklehurst "und ein schmutziges Schlammblut!" Damit war Lisa gemeint.  
Die drei Mädchen schnappten hörbar nach Luft.  
Mandy rief: "Lass sie in Ruhe, du Idiot!", Lisa war blass geworden und Padma war zornig aufgesprungen und hatte ihren Zauberstab hervorgeholt.  
Sie richtete ihn auf Draco.  
Ihr schwarzes Haar fiel ihr ins Gesicht und ihre dunklen Augen funkelten ihn zornig an.  
"Dafür wirst du bezahlen!" schrie sie.  
"Patil" meinte Draco ruhig. Eine Eiseskälte lag in seiner Stimme, "mach es lieber nicht. Fordere mich nicht heraus, ich warne dich. Ich kann Dinge, die du dir nicht mal vorstellen kannst."  
"Klar kannst du das!" entegnete Padma leichthin, "als Todesser. Als Mörder."  
"NEIN!" brüllte Draco. Sie hatte ein Fass Salz auf seine Wunde geschüttet. "Nein! Ich bin kein Mörder!" Angst, etwas, das gar nicht hier her gehörte, war auf seinem Gesicht erschienen, Angst, Grauen, Entsetzen. "DAS BIN NICHT ICH!" Verzweifelt hielt er inne.  
"Hör auf damit. Lass mich in Ruhe" Draco winselte fast "hast du mich verstanden? Bitte lass es."  
Regentropfen rannen über die Fensterscheiben.  
Draco ließ sich auf seinen Sitz sinken.  
"Hört auf, bitte hört auf." Seine Stimme war kaum mehr ein Flüstern, doch alle konnten ihn verstehen.  
Er sah aus dem Fenster und ignorierte die Mädchen.  
Ohne es zu bemerken hatte Padma den Zauberstab sinken gelassen.  
Sie und ihre Freundinnen sahen sich erstaunt an.  
Was war denn auf einmal in Draco gefahren? Wieso war er so ausgerastet? Hatte Padma einfach nur einen sehr sehr wunden Punkt berührt?  
Verständnislos setzte Padma sich. Sie sprach kein Wort mehr und ihre Freundinnen taten es ihr gleich.  
Zehn Minuten später war der Vorfall vergessen und die Mädchen quatschten und lachten wie zuvor.

Draco jedoch hatte es nicht vergessen.  
Der Regen prasselte gegen die Fensterschreiben und in Dracos Kopf hallten immer und immer wieder Padmas Worte nieder: "Als Todesser. Als Mörder." "Als Todesser. Als Mörder." "Als Todesser. Als Mörder."  
Nörder. Mörder. Mörder.  
"ICH BIN KEIN MÖRDER!" schrie sein Innerstes verzweifelt "KEIN MÖRDER!"  
Doch Padmas Worte konnte er nicht einfach so aus seinem Kopf verbannen.  
Mörder. Mörder. Mörder.  
Sie bezeichnete ihn als Mörder.  
"Aber ich bin keiner!" dachte er, dagegen anstrebend "ich bin noch kein Mörder!"  
Mörder. Mörder. Mörder.  
Irgendwann würde ihn jeder so nennen. Irgendwann würde er es wirklich sein.  
"Nicht wenn ich es vermeiden kann!" Aber es gab keine andere Lösung.  
Irgenwann würde Padmas Bezeichnung auf ihn zutreffen.  
Mörder.  
Irgendwann würde er ein Mörder sein.  
"HILFE!" schrie eine Stimme in seinem Inneren "HILFE! Helft mir doch! Bitte, ich brache eure Hilfe!"  
In diesem Zugabteil war es hell, warm und trocken. Gegenüber von Draco saßen drei Mädchen, die fröhlich und ausgelassen lachte. Die keine Ahnung hatten, was Draco fühlte.  
"So helft mir doch!" schrie die Stimme weiter, aber keiner beachtete ihn. Sie waren alle Welten entfernt. Und dennoch waren sie so nahe.  
Er, Draco Malfoy, brauchte HIlfe, brauchte einen hilfreichen Menschen. Er brauchte jemanden, der ihn ohne zu zögern in den Arm nahm, ihn tröstete, ihn beruhigte. ihm half. Jemand, der immer für ihn da war, jemand der ihn immer verteidigte, jemand, der sich für ihn einsetze.  
Jemand, der auf seiner Seite war, jemand, der ihn verstand, jemand, der mit ihm redete.  
Jemand, der ihn respektierte, jemand, der ihn akzeptierte, so wie er war.  
Jemand, der ihn liebte.

Tief in Gedanken versunken merkte Draco gar nicht, wie die Stunden an ihm vorüberflogen. Er merke auch nicht, dass er nicht der einzige war, der die ganze Zugfahrt über merkwürdig still war.  
Crabbe und Goyle futterten sich stumm mit allem vor, was sie gekauft hatten, als vor gut einer Stunde die Frau mit dem Süßigkeitenwagen (so heißt die bei mir, der ihren richtigen namen merk ich mir nie! ) reinkam.  
Padma, Lisa und Mandy redeten, lachten und ärgerten sich gegenseitig, ohne die Jungs zu beachten.  
Allen im Abteil schien es egal zu sein, was Draco machte. Sie beachteten ihn nicht, ja, sie schienen ihn vergessen zu haben.  
Der Regen hatte nicht nachgelassen; im Gegeneil, er war stärker geworden.  
Es war schon dunkel, dabei war es noch gar nicht Abend.  
Das Wetter passte perfekt zu Dracos Stimmung.  
Er sah aus dem Fenster.  
Geisterhafte, schwarze Schatten jagten am Zug vorbei.  
Sie erinnerten ihn an das, was er vor gar nicht langer Zeit erlebt hatte ...  
Ein geisterhafter schwarzer Schatten, unmenschlich rote Augen, eine hohe und kalte Stimme ...  
"Halt!" stoppte Draco sich selbst, "es sind nur Wolken. Kein Grund zur Panik."  
Aber für ihn war es Grund zur Panik.  
Selbst wenn es nur Wolken waren, in ihm weckten diese gespenstischen Schatten Erinnerungen wach, Erinnerungen, die ihm Angst machten.  
"Nein" befahl Draco sich "es sind doch nur Wolken. Nur Wolken. Es ist nichts, vor dem ich mich fürchten müsste."  
Diese Wolken erinnerten ihn aber an etwas, an das er sich gar nicht erinnern wollte.  
Er wollte es vergessen.  
Er wollte vergessen, was er gesehn, vergessen, was er gehört, vergessen, was er gefühlt hatte.  
Ein Blitz zeriss die Dunkelheit. Der Donner folgte unmittelbar danach.  
In dem kurzen Moment, in dem der Blitz die dunkle Umgebung erhellte, glaubte Draco, draußen eine Gestalt zu sehen. Eine Gestalt in einem langen, schwarzen Umhang...  
Den Rest der Zugfahrt sah Draco auf den Boden.

Der Hogwartsexpress hielt an und die Schüler strömten aus dem Zug.  
Crabbe und Goyle gehörten zu den Letzten, die noch nicht draußen waren.  
"Geht schon mal vor!" befahl Draco Crabbe und Goyle.  
Die beiden nickten und verzogen sich.  
Langsam ging Draco ihnen hinterher.  
Er wollte allein sein.  
Plötzlich hörte er eine Mädchenstimme: "He, Malfoy! Du hast hier was vergessen!"  
Es war Mandy Brocklehurst.  
Wiederstrebend kam Draco zurück.  
Sie gab ihm seinen Umhang, den er im Abtei liegen gelassen hatte.  
Er bedankte sich, wenn auch nicht sehr höflich, als eine dritte Stimme hinter ihm ertönte: "Oh Malfoy, du hast ne Freundin!"  
Potter.  
Mandy lief rot an, strich sich ihre langen braunen Haare aus dem Gesicht und verschwand, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen.  
"Halt´s Maul, Potter!" sagte Draco leise.  
Bevor Harry reagieren konnte, hatte er schon seinen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet und rief: "Petrificus Totalus!"  
Harry erstarrte.  
"Das nächste Mal, Potter" flüsterte Draco ihm im Vorbeigehen zu "überlegst du dir besser, was du zu mir sagst!"

Draco war der Letze der Slytherins, der am Tisch erschien.  
Alle anderen Slytherins redeten, als der Sprechende Hut die Neuen auf ihre Häuser verteilte und als Dumbledore seine Rede hielt.  
Aber Draco saß einfach nur stumm da und mit seinen kalten Augen starrte er ins Leere, wie schon auf der Zugfahrt.  
Snape war Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.  
Potter war also doch noch aufgetaucht.  
Gut und schön.  
Das alles kümmerte ihn jedoch gar nicht.  
Er interessierte sich nur dafür, wie er das folgende Schuljahr lebend überstehen könnte. Für mehr nicht.  
Dumbledore beendete seine Rede und Essen erschien auf den Tellern.  
Die anderen Slytherins hauten mächtig rein, aber Draco aß nur ein paar Bissen.  
Er hatte keinen Hunger.  
Er hatte schon keinen Hunger mehr, seit er wusste, was er tun musste, wenn er es sich genau überlegte.  
Es war ihm egal, ob er jetzt verhungerte.  
Es wäre eigentlich eine Erleichterung, wenn er jetzt starb.  
Dann müsste er nicht seinen unmöglichen Auftrag erledigen.  
Aber was würde er dann tun?  
Genaugenommen hätte Draco dann schon versagt, bevor er überhaupt angefangen hatte.  
Und er wollte nicht, dass seine Mutter seinetwegen starb.  
Draco wusste, dass sie ihn nicht liebte und er wollte es trotzdem nicht.  
Er wusste, dass sie ihn nicht liebte, weil das keiner tat.  
Was hatte er auch schon an sich, dass andere Menschen ihn liebten?  
Er hatte keine guten Eigenschaften, keine Eigenschaften, die andere Menschen dazu brachten, ihn zu lieben.  
Trotzdem war es sein sehnlichster Wunsch.  
Wenn ihn doch wenigstens ein Mensch, ein einziger Mensch, mögen oder gar lieben würde!  
Aber das würde nie passieren.  
Keiner mochte ihn.  
Keiner liebte ihn.  
Wieso sollte das auch jemand?

Nach dem Essen zog Snape Draco kurz beiseite. Hastig sah er sich um, ob jemand lauschten, dann meinte er leise: "Draco, bei jedem Schritt, den du unternimmst, um deinen Auftrag zu erledigen, gibst du mir Bescheid, ist das klar?"  
"Ja, Sir."  
"Und wenn du Hilfe brauchst oder nicht weiter weißt, dann kommst du zu mir, haben wir uns da verstanden?"  
"Ja, Sir."  
Snape musterte ihn einen Moment lang.  
Danach sagte er kalt: "Ich habe deiner Mutter versprochen, dir zu helfen. Allerdings kann ich nichts tun, wenn du dir nicht helfen lässt."  
Draco schwieg.  
"Geh jetzt, bevor uns jemand sieht!" befahl Snape.  
Wortlos ging Draco davon.  
Er ging in seinen Schlafsaal.  
Er wollte nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Dort war es zu laut.  
Er wollte einfach nur seine Ruhe haben.  
Der heutige Tag war zu viel gewesen.  
Noch immer hörte er Padmas Stimme.  
Mörder.  
Schnell zog Draco sich um und legte sich ins Bett.  
Noch immer hallte ihre Stimme in seinem Kopf: "Als Todesser. Als Mörder."  
"Ich bin kein Mörder!" dachte er müde und verzweifelt.  
"Allerdings kann ich nichts tun, wenn du dir nicht helfen lässt."  
"Ich will mir doch helfen lassen!" entgegnete Draco im Stillen "aber es gibt niemanden, der mir hilft!"  
Seine Augen waren geschlossen und er fiel langsam in einen tiefen Schlaf.  
"Ich will doch nur ..." dachte er, bevor er einschlief, "ich will doch nur erleben wie es ist, wenn einen jemand liebt ..."

_Soooo ... muss hier unbedingt noch mal was sagen ... ich bin review-süchtig und bin leider auch eine kleine erpresserin, also könnt ihr euch vorstellen, was jetzt kommt? Richtig ... keine reviews, keine neuen kapitel ... _


	3. Kräuterkunde

Juhuuuuu, ein Review! Danke, Pottili!

Und da du ja so nett reviewt hast, kriegst du gleich mal das nächste Kapitel ... wer hat noch mal gesagt, dass Erpressung sich nicht lohnt? -frech grins-

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Es war mitten in der Nacht, doch alle Schüler von Hogwarts waren noch wach. Sie rannten weg, sie flohen, sie kämpften - die Todesser waren in Hogwarts eingefallen.  
Die Lehrer und einige wenige Schüler kämpften gegen die Todesser, doch diese waren in der Überzahl.  
Draco kämpfte sich durch das Chaos vor zu Dumbledore.  
Er richtete den Zauberstab auf ihn und entwaffnete ihn.  
Dumbledore drehte sich langsam um und sah Draco in die Augen.  
"Guten Abend, Draco" begrüßte er ihn höflich "wie geht´s dir denn?"  
"Machen Sie sich nicht lustig über mich!" rief Draco.  
"Ich mache mich nicht lustig, Draco. Tu jetzt, was du tun musst. Du willst schließlich deinen Auftrag erledigen."  
"Ja genau und das werde ich!"  
Er richtete den Zauberstab direkt auf Dumbledores Herz.  
"Mach es jetzt" sagte Dumbledore leise.  
Doch Draco zögerte.  
In dem Moment tauchte Bellatrix Lestrange auf.  
Sie sah zu Draco, sah zu Dumbledore, dann kreischte sie: "Jetzt tu es, Draco! Töte diesen alten Narren endlich!"  
Aber Draco machte immer noch nichts.  
"Du Dummkopf!" schrie Bellatrix ihn jetzt an, "du kleiner Dummkopf! Dann töte ich ihn jetzt!"  
Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Dumbledore, der das ganze wortlos verfolgte, und brüllte: "Avada Kedavra!"  
Ein Strahl grünen Lichtes traf Dumbledore und er fiel tot um.  
Auf einmal war der Dunkle Lord erschienen.  
Draco hatte keine Ahnung, wo er her kam, aber er war da und meinte jetzt leise zu ihm: "Du hast ihn nicht getötet, auch wenn du es solltest. Dafür wirst du und deine Familie sterben!"  
Plötzlich war Narcissa da.  
Der Dunkle Lord folterte sie vor den Augen Dracos, bevor er sie umbrachte.  
Sein Vater war da.  
Draco hatte keine Ahnung, wo er jetzt her kam, aber er war da.  
Der Dunkle Lord tötete auch ihn, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.  
Draco sagte nichts.  
Er sah auf die leblosen Körper seiner Eltern und kämpfte mit dem Tränen.  
"Und jetzt, mein lieber Draco" flüsterte der Dunkle Lord "bist du an der Reihe! Avada Kedavra!"  
Der grüne Lichtstrahl kam auf Draco zu, immer näher, und er rührte sich nicht.  
Er sah nur noch ein Mädchen mit langen braunen Haaren, bevor sein Leben ausgelöscht wurde ...

Draco fuhr aus dem Schlaf hoch. Sein Puls ging schnell und unregelmäßig und sein Herz klopfte wild.  
Er brauchte eine Weile, um zu kapieren, das es nur ein Traum war.  
Nur ein Traum.  
Etwas beruhigter sah sich Draco um.  
Alle anderen schliefen noch, und die Sonne ging langsam auf.  
Draco legte sich wieder hin und versuchte, weiter zu schlafen.  
Aber es ging nicht.  
Er hatte immer wieder das Bild seiner toten Eltern im Kopf.  
Da fiel ihm ein ...  
Wer war dieses Mädchen, das er gesehen hatte, bevor der Dunkle Lord ihn getötet hatte?  
Er war sich sicher, dass er sie kannte, aber wer war sie?  
Schließlich setzte Draco sich auf, zog sich an und verschwand leise aus dem Schlafsaal.  
Er lief raus aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, raus aus dem Schloss.  
Die Morgenluft war kühl und endlich konnte Draco wieder klare Gedanken fassen.  
Das war ja lächerlich, was er sich da geleistet hatte!  
Es war doch nur ein Traum gewesen, und keine Wirklichkeit!  
Er sollte sich jetzt seiner Aufgabe widmen oder der Traum würde sich erfüllen!  
Mann oh Mann, wie war er eigentlich die letzte Tage drauf gewesen?  
Wenn er so weitermachte, würde er wirklich sterben!  
Jetzt musste er sich zusammen reißen!  
Sorgfältig begann Draco mit der Planung.

Er hatte es geschafft, so lange so zuversichtlich zu sein, bis er in die große Halle kam und ein Pärchen knutschen sah.  
Es waren dieses Weasley-Mädchen und Thomas.  
Das erinnerte Draco wieder daran, dass er niemanden hatte. Absolut niemanden.  
Seine alten Sorgen strömten wieder auf ihn ein.  
Die Bilder, die er um alles in der Welt vergessen wollte, sah er erneut vor seinem inneren Auge auftauchen.  
Er hörte wieder und wieder, wie Padma ihn als Mörder bezeichnet hatte.  
Er sah die toten Körper seiner Eltern, von denen er geträumt hatte.  
Und er sah dieses Mädchen aus seinem Traum, das ihn voller Entsetzen angeguckt hatte.  
Wer war sie?  
Draco sollte es eher rausbekommen, als er ahnte ...  
Während des Frühstücks erkundigte er sich: "Was haben wir jetzt eigentlich?"  
"Kräuterkunde mit den Ravenclaws" antwortete ihm Pansy Parkinson mit vollem Mund.  
Dracos Magen zog sich zusammen.  
Zuerst dachte er, es wäre die Tatsache, dass er jetzt das Mädchen wieder sehen würde, welches ihn als Mörder bezeichnete, aber dann merkte er, dass ihm wirklich schlecht war.  
Er merkte, wie etwas seinen Hals hochkroch und fluchtartig verließ er den Tisch und rannte auf Toilette, wo er sich ungestört übergab.  
Nun, "ungestört" war vielleicht der falsche Ausdruck.  
"Was hast du denn gemacht?" fragte plötzlich eine Mädchenstimme.  
Draco fuhr herum.  
Er sah ein eher plumpes, trübseliges Mädchen mit glattem Haar und einer dicken Perlmuttbrille. Dieses Mädchen war ein Geist.  
"Wer ... wer bist du?" keuchte Draco "und was suchst du hier?"  
"Ich bin Myrte und ich wandere nun mal im Schloss rum, das ist doch erlaubt, oder?"  
"Das hier ist ein Jungsklo!" brachte Draco gerade so raus.  
Ihm war schwindelig und er hatte das Gefühl, sich schon wieder übergeben zu müssen.  
"Ja und?" erwiderte Myrte "denkst du etwa, ich guck euch Jungs zu?" Sie schien allein von dem Gedanken angeekelt zu sein.  
"Manche ... manche Mädchen würden so etwas tun."  
"Ich bin aber nicht so wie die!" schrie Myrte erbost.  
"He reg dich ab" versuchte Draco sie zu beruhigen "ist nichts gegen dich!"  
"Nichts gegen mich? Oh ja, nie war etwas gegen mich!" kreischte Myrte hysterisch.  
Sie schwebte davon und stürzte sich in das nächste Klo.  
Es wurde still.  
"Myrte?" fragte Draco zögernd.  
Sie kam wieder aus der Toilette.  
"Was?" fuhr sie ihn an.  
"Ach, nichts ... ich hab mich nur gefragt, ob ... aber nicht so wichtig."  
"Wer bist du überhaupt?"  
"Draco." Er zögerte, seinen Nachnamen auszusprechen.  
"Aha, Draco, und warum bist du eigentlich nicht im Unterricht?" Myrte sah ihn misstrauisch an "Wenn ich mich nicht irre, hat er schon vor fünf Minuten angefangen!"  
"WAS?" rief Draco "oh nein, ich komm zu spät!"  
Er stand auf und rannte los.  
"He - warte doch!" rief Myrte ihm hinterher, doch er reagierte nicht darauf.  
So schnell wie es ging erreichte er das Gewächshaus, in dem er jetzt Unterricht hatte.  
Er trat ein.  
Professor Sprout, die gerade dabei war, ihren Schülern etwas zu erklären, hielt kurz inne.  
"Ah, etwas zu spät, was? Dann geh jetzt zu den anderen und hör gut zu!"   
Überrascht, dass sie ihm keine Punkte abgezogen hatte, lief Draco zu den üblichen Slytherins.  
"Wie ich gerade sagen wollte, bevor Mr Malfoy hereinkam, ihr werdet jetzt jeweils in Zweier-Gruppen zusammengehen und sich ihrer Mistel zu wenden! Mr Malfoy, Ihr Partner wird Ihnen erklären, was sie zu tun haben!"   
Draco wusste, dass er mit keinem von den Slytherins in einer Gruppe sein würde.  
Die anderen Slytherins standen schon in Zweier-Gruppen und für Draco blieb nur noch ein Ravenclaw übrig.  
"Nicht Patil" flehte er in Gedanken "bitte, nicht Patil!"  
Sein Flehen wurde erhört.  
Padma und Lisa waren sofort zusammen gegangen, ebenso wie die anderen Ravenclaws.  
Nur eine einzige Ravenclaw blieb noch übrig.  
Mandy Brocklehurst.  
"Mr Malfoy, Miss Brocklehurst" rief Professor Sprout "Sie werden dann wohl auch noch zusammen gehen!"  
Mandy sah Draco an und murmelte leise: "Toll."  
Draco war zu erleichtert, dass er nicht mit Padma in eine Gruppe gekommen war, dass es ihm egal war, mit wem er jetzt zusammen arbeiten musste.  
Professor Sprout verteilte die Misteln - eine pro Gruppe - und wandte sich dann anderen Pflanzen zu.  
"Was müssen wir jetzt eigentlich machen?" fragte Draco leise.  
"Ach, das ist so was wie ein Projekt" erklärte Mandy "wir müssen den Bau der Mistel aufzeichnen, sie genau untersuchen, kurz gesagt, alles über Misteln herausfinden."  
"Na toll" brummte Draco "das hat mir grade noch gefehlt. Wieso eigentlich Misteln?"  
"Weil sie zum Unterrichtsstoff gehören, was denkst du denn!"  
"Und ist das jetzt so ne Art Hausaufgabe, die wir irgendwann abgeben müssen?"  
"Genau" meinte Mandy kühl "wir haben eine Woche Zeit. Also lass uns jetzt anfangen, damit wir bald fertig sind und uns nicht ständig begegnen müssen. Lass uns jetzt den Aufbau einer Mistel zeichnen."  
Sie arbeiteten schweigend.  
Draco schlug in seinem Kräuterkundebuch den Aufbau einer Mistel nach, Mandy zeichnete und beschriftete die Zeichnung mit dem, was Draco ihr vorlas.  
"Was haben wir eigentlich davon?" schimpfte Draco "Misteln, da kann ich mir wirklich ein interessanteres Thema vorstellen!"  
Mandy reagierte nicht.  
Sie war immer noch sauer, dass sie ausgerechnet mit dem zusammenarbeiten musste, der ihre Freundin als ein Schlammblut bezeichnet hatte.  
Aber seine Reaktion auf Padmas "Mörder" hatte ihr sehr zu denken gegeben ...  
Wieso, um alles in der Welt, hatte er so reagiert? War er vielleicht ein Mörder und wollte es gar nicht?  
Und dieser Junge, der auf der Zugfahrt so verzweifelt reagiert hatte, dieser Junge stand jetzt neben ihr und kümmerte sich nicht um das, was um ihn herum passiert war.  
Erst verzweifelt, dann eiskalt.  
Aus diesem Jungen wurde man einfach nicht schlau!  
"Draco" sagte sie plötzlich, sich nicht bewusst, dass sie ihn auf einmal mit dem Vornamen ansprach, "wieso bist du eigentlich zu spät gekommen?"  
"Das, Brocklehurst" erwiderte er kalt "geht dich einen Scheißdreck an!"  
Mandy sah ihn mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck an, bevor sie sich wieder ihrer Zeichnung widmete.  
Er war sehr blass, so blass, wie sie noch keinen gesehen hatte.  
"Dieser Teil der Mistel ist dafür verantwortlich, dass zwei ..." las er ihr vor, bevor er stockte.  
"Du schreibst gar nicht! Was soll das?"  
"Ich schreibe nicht, weil ich mir darüber Gedanken mache, warum du heute Morgen beim Frühstück so plötzlich verschwunden bist!" sagte Mandy gelassen.  
"Du beobachtest mich also, was?"  
"Nein, aber es war nicht zu übersehen, dass du verschwunden bist!"  
"Nun, ich geb dir einen guten Tipp, Miss Brocklehurst" Seine Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern und seine kalten grauen Augen sahen sie direkt an "Wenn du willst, dass dir oder deinen kleinen Freundinnen nicht zustößt, dann halte dich besser aus Sachen heraus, die dich nichts angehen!"  
"Soll das ne Drohung sein?" fragte Mandy angriffslustig.  
"Nein." Draco sprach so leise, dass nur sie ihn verstehen konnte. "Ein Versprechen."  
Einen Moment lang sah er ihr in die Augen.  
Dann wandte er sich wieder ab und machte weiter mit ihrem Projekt.  
"Draco" Ohne es zu bemerken hatte sie ihn schon wieder mit seinem Vornamen angesprochen "wohin bist du verschwunden?"  
"Du lässt auch nicht locker, was, Brocklehurst? Nirgendwo hin! Mir ist schlecht geworden und ich bin auf Toilette, wenn du´s genau wissen willst!"  
"Dir ist schlecht geworden?" Mandy mustere ihn misstrauisch "und wieso bist du nicht zu Madam Pomfrey gegangen?"  
"Weil ich nicht zu diesen elendigen Weicheiern gehöre, die wegen jedem Wehwechen zum Heiler rennen!" meinte Draco wütend.  
"Dann bist du ein Dummkopf" murmelte Mandy leise in sich hinein, doch Draco hörte sie ganz genau.  
"Ein Dummkopf, also? Ich bin schlauer als du denkst!"   
"Ich glaube, wir reden hier nicht ganz über das selbe, meinst du nicht?  
Ich glaube dir, wenn du sagst, dass du intelligent bist. Aber eben nicht in allen Sachen.  
Wenn du auch nur etwas schlauer wärst, dann würdest du, wenn du krank wärst, zu Madam Pomfrey gehen. Wenn du auch nur etwas schlauer wärst, dann würdest du mit jemanden über alles reden und nicht alles in dich hineinfressen.  
In Schulsachen und so, da bist du schlau.  
Aber nicht in Gefühlssachen."  
Draco wirkte einen Moment lang ganz unsicher.  
"Ich ... ich habe niemanden, mit dem ich reden kann."  
Einen Moment lang verschwand diese Kälte aus seinen Augen, stattdessen stand jetzt Angst und Verzweiflung in ihnen geschrieben.  
"Was?" flüsterte Mandy kaum hörbar.  
In der nächsten Sekunde hatte sich Draco schon wieder gefangen und meinte barsch: "Vergiss, was ich gesagt habe. Ich hab nur Blödsinn geredet."  
Doch Mandy wusste, dass er gelogen hatte.  
Sie hatte es ganz eindeutig gehört.  
Draco Malfoy hatte niemanden, mit dem er reden konnte.  
"Brocklehurst, hallo?"  
Er wedelte mit seiner Hand vor ihrem Gesicht rum. "Träumst du, oder was ist jetzt? Wir wollten doch arbeiten!"  
"Ja ja" nickte Mandy mit leicht abwesendem Gesichtsausdruck.  
"He - Brocklehurst." Er zögerte leicht, bevor er fortfuhr: "Das, was ich grad gesagt hab - nimm´s nicht ernst. Ich hätte jede Menge Leute, mit denen ich reden könnte." Er lachte humorlos auf. "Aber ich brauch niemanden zum Reden. Mir geht es gut, ich hab keine Probleme. Also vergiss die ganze Sache einfach."  
Mandy sah ihn mit ihren dunklen Augen an.

Natürlich wusste Draco, dass es gelogen war.   
Natürlich hatte er Probleme. Und zwar ganz gewaltige.  
Natürlich hatte er niemanden, mit dem er reden konnte.  
Aber das würde er nie im Leben - und vor allem nicht vor einem Ravenclaw-Mädchen - zugeben.  
Was wollte diese Mandy Brocklehurst eigentlich?  
Auf der Zugfahrt schien sie ihn gehasst zu haben, doch jetzt schien sie sich aufrichtig um ihn zu sorgen.   
Wieso?  
Das allerbeste war ja, dass er nun mit ihr zusammen arbeiten musste.  
Obwohl sie ihm im Grunde genommen egal war.  
Er wollte nicht, dass sie sein wahres Selbst sah, aber das wollte er bei keinem.  
Draco war auch sehr froh darüber, dass er nicht mit Padma zusammen arbeiten musste.  
Mörder.  
Warum wurde er diese Worte einfach nicht mehr los?  
Es war ihm doch egal, ob er nun ein Mörder war oder nicht.  
Nein, das war es nicht.  
Er wollte keinen umbringen, er wollte nicht zum Mörder werden.  
Jemanden zu töten hieß, ein Leben zu vernichten, auszulöschen, andere Menschen unglücklich zu machen.  
Das wollte Draco nicht.  
Aber er wollte auch nicht, dass seine Mutter starb!  
Wieso ausgerechnet er?  
Wieso er und kein andrer?  
Kurz kamen ihm Mandys Worte in den Sinn: "Wenn du auch nur etwas schlauer wärst, dann würdest du mit jemanden über alles reden."  
Draco erinnerte sich, wie sie ihn danach angeguckt hatte.  
Irgendwie - nun ja, wie jemand, der spürte, dass er nicht einfach der kalte, gefühlslose Mensch war, der er fast immer zu sein schien.  
Ach, das war doch lächerlich!  
Natürlich konnte das nicht sein!  
Es lag nur an ihren Augen, dass er das gedacht hatte.  
Solche Augen hatte er noch nie gesehen.  
Sie waren so unglaublich dunkel, dennoch lag ein warmer Goldglanz in ihnen, der ihnen Freundlichkeit und Liebe vermittelte.  
Noch nie zuvor hatte er solche Augen gesehen.  
So dunkel, aber auch so warm.  
Meine Güte, was war bloß los mit ihm!  
Draco hatte keine Zeit, sich Gedanken über Mandys Augen zu machen.  
Er hatte wichtigeres zu tun.  
Außerdem musste er Brocklehurst höchstens eine Woche ertragen.  
Kein Grund zur Aufregung.


	4. Erinnerungen

_Danke für eure reviews! Und da behaupten manche Leute doch tatsächlich, Erpressung lohnt sich nich lol _

_little-Brianna danke für das review bei meiner andren FF! _

_so und an euch andre auch noch mal: thanks für eure reviews! Dafür werdet ihr jetzt mit einem neuen chap belohnt! g_

Der Tag ging vorüber, ohne dass Draco es sonderlich merkte.  
Auch die nächsten Tage vergingen recht schnell, ohne dass etwas passierte.  
Erst am ersten Freitag dieses Schuljahres geschah etwas, das Draco seine Sorgen kurzweilig vergessen ließ – auch wenn sie danach noch stärker auf ihn einstürmten.  
Aber von dem, was passieren würde, hatte Draco am Morgen noch keine Ahnung.  
Er war ziemlich früh aufgewacht; diesmal waren es jedoch nicht die alltäglichen Alpträume, die ihn aus dem Schlaf schrecken ließen.  
Diesmal war es seine Eule, Nadeschda.  
Sie landete auf dem kleinen Schränkchen neben Dracos Bett und schuhute leise.  
„Wer? Wie? Was? Wo?" murmelte Draco erschrocken, als er aufwachte. Dann erblickte er Nadeschda.  
„Ach du bist es" gähnte er.  
Nadeschda sah ihn aus ihren großen Augen an. Sie ließ einen kleinen Zettel fallen, bevor sie wieder davon flog.  
Draco wusste, was drin stand, noch ehe er es gelesen hatte.  
Es war die Antwort von Mandy.  
Er hatte ihr am Vortag mit seiner Eule eine Nachricht geschickt, in der er gefragt hatte, wann sie sich wegen der Mistel-Sache treffen würden und dass sie die Antwort bitte mit Nadeschda schicken sollte.  
Er wollte nicht mit ihr sprechen, bevor er es musste.  
Sie hatte so irgendwas an sich, das ihn irgendwie zwang, Sachen zu verraten, die er keinem erzählen wollte - oder durfte.  
In ihrer Gegenwart würde ihm früher oder später so was in der Art rausrutschen, da war Draco sich sicher.  
Und wenn es schon so sein musste, dann lieber später.  
Aber egal, jetzt würde er erst mal ihre Antwort lesen.  
Sie war in kleiner, enger Schrift auf die Rückseite seiner Nachricht gekritzelt.

**Hi Draco  
Klar schick ich dir die Antwort mit Nadeschda. (Was ist das überhaupt für ein Name?)  
Ich hätte am Freitag, 18.00 Uhr Zeit. Treffen wir uns da in der Bibliothek? Ich bring das ganze Zeug mit.  
Geht das bei dir klar?  
Bis bald  
Bye  
Mandy**

Heute, 18.00 Uhr in der Bibliothek. Geht klar. Sie würde alles mitbringen. Schön.  
Er las den ersten Teil der Nachricht noch mal.  
Ja, was war Nadeschda eigentlich für ein Name?  
Das war eine längere Geschichte.

_Am Tag nachdem er seinen Auftrag erhalten hatte, fühlte Draco sich immer noch geschwächt und krank. Als Ablenkung kaufte seine Mutter ihm eine neue Eule.  
Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er sie nennen könnte, bis ein paar Bekannte von ihnen überraschenderweise zu Besuch kamen. Es handelte sich um eine kleine Familie aus Russland.  
Während der Vater und die Mutter sich mit Narcissa im Salon unterhielten, blieb Draco keine andere Wahl, als sich um die lebhafte, aufgeweckte 5-Jährige zu kümmern. Die Kleine hieß Nadine.  
Sie redete ohne Punkt und Komma und schien sich gar nicht dafür zu interessieren, dass Draco ihr gar nicht zuhörte. Erst als sich ihr Gespräch dem Dunklen Lord zuwandte, wurde er aufmerksamer.  
„Ich mein ja, ich komm aus Russland, und da hat der Typ nicht besonders viel Sagen, klar, seine Macht breitet sich langsam über ganz Europa aus, aber momentan ist Russland noch nicht so betroffen, aber hier herrscht Voldemort ja wirklich ziemlich stark ..."  
Draco zuckte zusammen, als sie diesen Namen aussprach, doch Nadine bemerkte es nicht und quasselte weiter: „... wegen ihm heiß ich ja auch so ..."  
„Wie bitte?" Zum ersten Mal wurde Draco hellhörig.  
„Ja, meine Mum ist doch Engländerin und sie hat damals die ganze erste Schreckensherrschaft mitgekriegt ..."  
„Wie heißt sie?" fragte Draco rasch.  
„Häh?" Nadine sah ihn fragend an.  
„Deine Mutter. Wie hieß sie, bevor sie deinen Vater heiratete?"  
„Irgendwas mit P" Nadine legte ihre kleine Stirn in Falten, „Pre ... Pre ... Prenett? Nein, das war´s nicht … Premett?" Auch nicht ... aber warte ... ich hab´s!" Sie schnipste mit ihren Fingern, „Sie hieß Prewett! Na ja, jedenfalls wurden ihre zwei Cousins von ein paar von Voldemorts Anhängern"  
Erneut zuckte Draco zusammen.  
„von paar von Voldemorts Anhängern ... wie hießen die gleich noch mal?"  
„Todesser" sagte Draco langsam.  
„Häh?" Schon wieder dieser verwirrte Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Todesser. Die Anhänger des Dunklen Lords heißen Todesser" wiederholte Draco.  
„Ah ja, sehr schlau, aber auch egal, jedenfalls wurden die zwei von denen getötet und sie war geschockt und als sie paar Jahre später mich bekommen hat, hat sie mich halt Nadine genannt, denn Mum wusste, dass Voldemort eines Tages zurück kommen würde, tja, jetzt ist es passiert, und jetzt brauchen wir das, was mein Name bedeutet, nämlich Hoffnung, aber auch egal, in dem Dorf, in dem ich lebe, da gibt es eine geniale ..."  
Draco erfuhr nicht, was es da so geniales gab, denn er unterbrach sie: „Nadine heißt Hoffnung?"  
„Ja, der Name ist von dem russischen Wort „Nadeschda" abgeleitet, was in eurer Sprache soviel wie „Hoffnung" heißt, aber auch egal, ich wollte dir doch gerade erzählen, dass es in meinem Dorf ..."  
Draco hatte schon wieder abgeschaltet und ließ die Kleine plappern.   
„Nadeschda" hieß also Hoffnung?  
Seine neue Eule schuhute leise.  
Und in dem Moment wusste Draco, wie sie heißen würde.  
Nadeschda.  
Hoffnung.  
Immerhin würde sie den Brief überbringen, der Dracos letzte Hoffnung war.  
Und wie hieß es doch so schön in einem Sprichwort, das sowohl in der Muggel- als auch in der Zaubererwelt bekannt war?  
Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt ..._

Doch diese Hoffnung besaß Draco wenige Stunden später nicht mehr.  
Die Schulstunden waren schon lange vorüber, doch das kümmerte ihn nicht.  
Gleich nach der letzten Stunde, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, hatte Snape ihn beiseite genommen, nachdem die anderen Schüler den Raum verlassen hatten.  
Er hatte ihn gefragt, wie es denn mit dem Auftrag vorwärts ging.  
Dracos Antwort war, dass er nur einen ungenauen Plan gefasst hatte, mehr noch nicht.  
Bevor er Snape diesen Plan erklären konnte, hatte dieser ihn grob unterbrochen: „Das erzählst du am besten dem Dunklen Lord selbst."  
Gemeinsam waren sie durch das Verschwindekabinett in die Nokturngasse gereist, wo er auf sie gewartet hatte.  
Draco wollte sich nicht daran erinnern.  
Er zitterte immer noch.  
Er wollte einfach nur allein sein.  
Aber nirgendwo war ein Platz, an dem er allein sein konnte.  
Nirgendwo – bis ihm die Jungentoilette einfiel.  
Da war meistens keiner drin.  
Und so war es auch diesmal.  
Die Toilette war leer und Draco setzte sich in eine Ecke.  
Er vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen und versuchte, nicht daran zu denken.  
Aber es ging nicht.  
Keiner konnte erleben, was Draco erlebt hatte, ohne danach daran zu denken.  
Wieso ausgerechnet er?  
Wieso musste er das tun?  
Wieso musste er etwas tun, das nicht einmal der Dunkle Lord selber schaffte?  
Draco wollte nicht zum Mörder werden.  
Aber er wollte auch nicht, dass seine Eltern wegen ihm starben.  
Wieso er?  
Was hatte er denn getan, dass er ein solches Schicksal verdient hatte?  
Warum denn?  
Er hatte nie jemanden etwas getan, nie in seinem Leben.  
Gut, er hatte keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, Potter und seine Freunde zu verhexen, aber er hatte nie jemanden getötet! Nie!  
Und das würde er auch niemals tun können!  
Sein Vater war sicher in Askaban, überlegte Draco, seine Mutter könnte fliehen, wenn er es nicht tun könnte. Nur er selber würde sterben.  
Aber für was lohnte es sich denn, noch hier zu bleiben?  
Was lohnte es sich denn, am Leben zu bleiben, wenn man niemand hatte, der einen liebte?  
Diese Gedanken, gemischt mit Erinnerungen von gar nicht lange her, schossen durch seinen Kopf.  
Draco hob seinen Kopf hoch.  
Niemand war hier.

Niemand hatte ihn vermisst, hatte ihn gesucht.  
Sie hatten ihn einfach vergessen.  
Eine Träne rollte über seine Wange.  
Sie hatten ihn vergessen.  
Eine weitere Träne tropfte auf seinen Umhang.  
Vergessen, weil sie ihn nicht liebten.  
Es kümmerte keinen, wie es ihm ging.  
Er war doch allen egal.  
Tränen rollten über seine Wangen, ohne dass er es bemerkte.  
Wieder hörte er Mandys Worte: „Wenn du auch nur etwas schlauer wärst, würdest du mit jemanden über alles reden."  
Sie hatte Recht.  
Er hielt es so nicht länger aus.  
Er hatte Angst, wusste nicht, was richtig und was falsch war, wusste nicht, was er tun sollte.  
Und er hatte niemanden zum Reden.  
Die Tränen liefen über seine Wangen und fielen auf seinen Umhang.  
Es war ihm egal.  
Es war ihm egal, ob jetzt jemand hereinkam, und ihn so sah.  
Sollten sie doch alle herausfinden, wie es ihm ging!  
Sollten sie doch alle merken, das auch er Gefühle hatte und dass er Angst hatte!  
Sollten sie es doch!  
Draco, der gerade eben noch verzweifelt gegen die Tränen gekämpft hatte, ließ ihnen jetzt freien Lauf.  
Lautlos weinte er sich aus.  
Wenn es doch ganz einfach anders gekommen wäre!  
Wenn er niemals ein Todesser geworden wäre, wenn er niemals diesen Auftrag bekommen hätte ...  
Draco sah die Geschehnisse immer noch vor sich, als wären sie erst gestern gewesen.  
Er würde diese Erinnerungen nie wieder los werden. 

_Es war in der zweiten Ferienwoche gewesen.  
Eigentlich hätte es ein gar nicht so schlechter Tag werden können. Seine Mutter hatte ihm versprochen, am Nachmittag mit ihm in die Nokturngasse zu gehen.  
Draco hatte sich schon seit Tagen darauf gefreut.  
Aber dann war seine Mutter gegen Mittag in sein Zimmer gekommen und ihm mitgeteilt, dass sie heute Nachmittag nun leider doch nicht in die Nokturngasse gehen könnten.  
„WAS?" hatte Draco erstaunt gerufen, doch seine Mutter hatte ihn unterbrochen: „Wir gehen aus diesem Grund nicht in die Nokturngasse, weil der Dunkle Lord dich sehen will!"  
Schlagartig wurde er still.  
„Er ... mich? Woher weißt du das? Stehst du mit ihm in Verbindung?" fragte er neugierig.  
„Nein, aber deine Tante Bellatrix hat es mir gesagt. Und hör auf, solche neugierigen Fragen zu stellen! Der Dunkle Lord wartet nicht gern! Komm jetzt!"  
Draco war erstaunt gewesen, erstaunt, geschockt – doch auch ein wenig stolz.  
Bevor er etwas anderes sagen konnte, hatte seine Mutter ihn schon am Arm gepackt und aus dem Zimmer geschleift.  
„Warte hier!" befahl sie ihm, verschwand in ihrem Zimmer und kehrte kurz darauf mit zwei langen schwarzen Roben mit.  
„Hier nimm deinen!" Sie überreichte ihn Draco „und setz ja die Kapuze auf!"  
Sie selber schien zu wissen, wie man damit umgeht und hatte ihren schnell angezogen.  
Etwas ungeduldig hatte sie Draco dann geholfen.  
„Und jetzt komm!"  
„Ähm ... Mutter, wie kommen wir zum Dunklen Lord?" fragte Draco etwas unbeholfen.  
„Wir apparieren" hatte sie geantwortet.  
„Ich kann aber noch gar nicht apparieren!"  
„Du hältst dich an meinem Arm fest und jetzt sei ruhig! Es ist alle gut geplant! Bist du bereit?"  
Etwas zögerlich nickte er.  
„Draco ..." Auf einmal war seine Mutter besorgt „Ich bitte dich, mach bitte alles, was der Dunkle Lord zu dir sagt, klar? Und rede nur, wenn du gefragt wirst, okay? Und du machst mir alles nach, ja?"  
„Auch wenn du getötet wirst?" fragte Draco so leise, dass sie es nicht verstand.  
„Was?"  
„Ach nichts. Also gut, ich mach alles, was der Dunkle Lord zu mir sagt, rede nur, wenn ich gefragt werde und ich mach dir alles nach. Okay so?"  
„Ja. Und jetzt halt dich an meinem Arm fest. Wir machen los!"  
Kurze Zeit später befanden sie sich in einem Wald.  
Draco sah sich aufmerksam um.  
Es war ziemlich dunkel hier, selbst wenn es noch Nachmittag war.  
„Komm jetzt endlich!" zischte Narcissa ihm ins Ohr und zerrte ihn mit sich.  
Sie betraten eine Lichtung, auf der die ganzen Todesser versammelt waren.  
Die Todesser bildeten einen Halbkreis um einen großen, dürren Mann mit einem langen schwarzen Umhang.  
Der Dunkle Lord.  
Er entdeckte Narcissa und Draco und lächelte leicht.  
„Ah ... Narcissa ... welch Ehre ... du hast deinen Sohn Draco mitgebracht, wie ich es deiner Schwester gesagt habe ..." Er schwieg.  
Narcissa schritt auf ihn zu, murmelte: „Ja, Eure Lordschaft!" und küsste den unteren Rand seines Umhangs.  
„Hallo Draco" meinte der Dunkle Lord leise „es freut mich, dass du erschienen bist." Er machte eine Pause. „Draco, ich wollte, dass du hier her kommst, weil ich fühlen kann, dass du ein wahrer Todesser bist. Du bist zwar noch recht jung, aber ein wahrer Todesser.  
Und jetzt" fuhr er fort, „da dein Vater in Askaban ist, brauche ich jemanden, der seinen Platz einnimmt. Und dieser jemand" seine Stimme wurde kälter „wirst du sein, Draco."  
Er selbst und auch die anderen Todesser schwiegen.  
Niemand merkte, wie Narcissa leicht den Kopf schüttelte, genauso, wie niemand merkte, dass Draco unter seinem Umhang blass wurde.  
„Deshalb, Draco" sprach der Dunkle Lord weiter „werde ich dich heute zu einem meiner Todesser machen!"  
Narcissa schnappte leicht nach Luft, was dem Dunklen Lord nicht entging.  
„Narcissa, meine Liebe, hast du irgendein Problem damit?"  
„Nein, eure Lordschaft, es ist nur" sie zögerte „Draco ist noch sehr jung, ich bezweifle, dass er die Aufgaben eines Todessers richtig erfüllen kann ..."  
„Lügnerin!" Die Stimme des Dunklen Lords kam hart aus dem Tiefen seiner Kapuze, „du willst nicht, dass er einer wird! Du hast Angst um ihn! Du willst nicht, dass ihm etwas zustößt! Draco ist alt genug, er wird mir ein wahrer Todesser sein! Aber du willst es nicht, und dafür, Narcissa" er zückte seinen Zauberstab „muss ich dich bestrafen!" Locker richtete er ihn auf sie.  
„**Crucio**!"  
Die Worte kamen lässig über seine schmalen Lippen.  
Während Narcissa schrie und sich auf dem Boden wand, lachten die anderen Todesser schallend.  
Draco schwieg, aber er starrte mit Entsetzen in den Augen auf seine Mutter.  
Endlich hörte der Dunkle Lord auf.  
Schwankend stand Narcissa auf.  
„Du hast deine Lektion gelernt, nicht wahr, Narcissa?" fragte der Dunkle Lord mit schmeichelnder Stimme.  
„Ja, mein Lord!" keuchte sie.  
„Draco wird ein Todesser, ist das klar?"  
„Ja, mein Lord!" brachte sie noch heraus.  
„Schön." Der Dunkle Lord wandte sich nun Draco zu. „Nun, Draco, ich vergaß, wir haben dich ja noch gar nicht gefragt. Willst du ein Todesser werden oder willst du es nicht?"  
Jeder nahm den drohenden Unterton in seiner Stimme wahr.  
„Ich ... ich" stotterte Draco „ich kann doch gar kein Todesser werden!"  
„Du kannst nicht?" Der Dunkle Lord klang amüsiert.  
„Ja, Vater hat mir mal erzählt, dass jeder, der ein Todesser werden will, davor einen Menschen töten muss! Und ich habe nie jemanden getötet!"  
„Nicht jeder, Draco, nicht jeder" flüsterte der Dunkle Lord.  
Seine kalte Stimme jagte Draco eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.  
„Es gibt einige Todesser – zwar wenige nur, aber es gibt welche – die müssen zuvor niemanden töten ... weil ich sie brauche, und zwar schnell. Da gibt es keine Zeit, davor noch jemanden zu ermorden."  
„Heißt das ... heißt das, Ihr braucht mich?" brachte Draco heraus.  
Er war erstaunt, aber auch sehr, sehr geschockt, das der Dunkle Lord seine Mutter einfach so gefoltert hatte.  
Und er hatte Angst.  
„Ja, Draco, ich brauche dich. Was du tun wirst, werde ich dir erst sagen, wenn du schon länger als nur eine Stunde" der Dunkle Lord lachte trocken auf „in meinen Diensten stehst. Wirst du nun ein Todesser werden?"  
Draco sah hilfesuchend zu seiner Mutter, die aber seinen Blick mied.  
Er wusste, dass alle Versammelten ihn ansahen.  
Er wusste auch, wenn er jetzt „nein" sagen würde, hätte er sein eigenes Todesurteil gefällt.  
Was blieb ihm anderes übrig?  
„Ja" flüsterte er „ja, ich werde ein Todesser."  
Der Dunkle Lord lächelte ein hartes, falsches und grausames Lächeln.  
Draco wusste nicht, dass er mit diesen Worten einen – oder mehrere – Menschen in den Tod geschickt hatte._

Draco weinte weiter.   
Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können? Wieso war er darauf hereingefallen? Warum hatte er nicht einfach da „nein" gesagt?   
Er wäre gestorben, klar, aber entweder würde er jetzt zum Mörder werden oder er und seine Eltern würde sterben.  
Tränen rollten über sein Gesicht und er hatte nicht die Kraft, sie zu stoppen.  
Warum?  
Warum er?

_Eine Woche später: Narcissa kam erneut ins Zimmer ihres Sohnes.  
„Draco" sagte sie langsam „komm jetzt. Wir müssen – du musst – zum Dunklen Lord."  
Draco zuckte zusammen.  
Nein!  
Bitte nicht!  
Er wollte nicht wieder zum Dunklen Lord!  
Er hatte Angst, riesige Angst.  
Er wollte es nicht.  
„Los, Draco" meinte Narcissa „wir dürfen den Dunklen Lord nicht warten lassen."  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen hielt er sich an ihrem Arm fest und Narcissa apparierte mit ihm in den selben Wald, in dem der Dunkle Lord ihn zum Todesser gemacht hatte.  
Es waren Schmerzen gewesen, höllische Schmerzen, als er Draco das Dunkle Mal eingebrannt hatte.  
Es hatte so weh getan ...  
Schmerzen, das war es, was er mit dem Dunklen Lord verband.  
Schmerzen, Folter.  
Seine Mutter packte ihn hart am Arm und schleifte ihn mit sich.  
Seit jenem Tag, an dem Draco ein Todesser geworden war, war sie viel kühler zu ihm.  
Als wäre es seine Schuld, dass sie gefoltert worden war!  
Der Dunkle Lord wartete auf der selben Lichtung auf sie, auf der er schon letztes Mal war.  
Diesmal war er allein.  
Er trug immer noch seinen Umhang, doch die Kapuze war heruntergeschoben.  
Äußerlich schien Draco das gefasst aufzunehmen, doch im Inneren schrie er vor Angst.  
Das Gesicht ...  
Rote Augen, Schlitze statt Pupillen, eine platte Nase, Schlitze als Nüstern, schmale, harte Lippen ...  
„Guten Abend, Draco" meinte der Dunkle Lord leise, als sei nichts geschehen.  
„Ich habe dich und deine Mutter heute zu mir kommen lassen, weil ich dir jetzt deinen Auftrag erteile, jetzt den Grund verrate, warum ich dich zu einem Todesser gemacht habe."  
Und dann sagte er es ihm.  
Einfach so.  
Als wäre es das nebensächlichste der Welt, jemanden zu töten.  
Als er geendet hatte, sah er Draco tief in die Augen: „Und? Wirst du den Auftrag erfüllen?"  
„Ich ... ich kann das nicht" flüsterte Draco ängstlich.  
„Wie war das?" Seine Stimme war kälter geworden.  
„Ich kann das nicht" wiederholte Draco genauso leise „ich kann keinen Menschen töten."  
„Ach?"  
Ehe Draco reagieren konnte, hatte der Dunkle Lord schon seinen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet und meinte kalt: „**Crucio**!"  
Draco wurde von der Wucht des Fluches auf den Boden geworfen.  
Er schrie und wand sich, als suche er einen Ausweg.  
Es war ein Schmerz, wie er noch nie erlebt hatte.  
Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als würde er demnächst zerspringen, und er dachte, seine Knochen ständen in Flammen.  
Endlich hörte der Dunkle Lord auf.  
„Das hat dir wehgetan, oder?"  
Draco machte eine Kopfbewegung, die ein Nicken darstellen sollte.  
Er war noch zu geschwächt  
„Nun, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich es noch mal mache, dann wirst du diesen Auftrag erledigen! Haben wir uns da verstanden, Draco?"  
Wieder nickte er.  
Er konnte nicht aufstehen, sonst wäre er schon längst wieder auf den Beinen.  
„Und noch etwas" Es war ein Flüstern, das sich aber mehr nach einem Zischen anhörte „wenn du nicht machst, was ich dir sage, dann werde ich dich und deine Eltern töten!"_

Die ganzen Erinnerungen strömten auf Draco ein, und er begann noch heftiger zu weinen.  
Der Dunkle Lord würde seine Mutter umbringen, die einzige, die ihn wenigstens nicht ärgerte oder verfluchte.  
Und er, Draco, konnte es nur verhindern, wenn er selber zum Mörder würde.  
Draco wusste nicht, wie lange er einfach nur da saß und weinte.  
Schließlich fiel sein Blick auf die Uhr, die im Jungsklo war.  
Zehn Minuten nach sechs.  
Er kam bereits zu spät.  
Hastig wischte Draco sich die Tränen ab.  
Dann lief er zur Bibliothek.


	5. Die Tröstende Myrte

_Erst mal natürlich danke für euere Kommis! _

_So und Draconie _

_Aach, bei mir hat er eins! -g- _

----------------------------------------------------------

Mandy wartete bereits auf ihn.  
„Sag mal, wo hast du eigentlich gesteckt?" begrüßte sie ihn.  
„Ich? Ich ... ich war ... ach, nirgendwo ... vergiss es" murmelte er.  
„Das ist ja schön. Können wir dann endlich anfangen?"  
„Oh, ja ... natürlich." Draco setzte sich.  
Mandy musterte ihn mit in Falten gelegter Stirn.  
Er sah irgendwie komisch aus.  
Sie wusste nicht, woran es lag, aber es war nicht der Draco, den sie zuletzt in Kräuterkunde gesehen hatte.  
„Du wolltest doch jetzt anfangen, oder Brocklehurst?"  
„Ja, Malfoy!"  
„Na also, worauf warten wir da noch?"  
Schweigend stand er auf und begann, die Regale nach Büchern über Misteln zu durchforsten.  
Mandy zeichnete währenddessen weiter.  
Nach einer guten Viertelstunde kam Draco zurück an den Tisch, beladen mit sieben Büchern.  
„Hier" er legte die Bücher auf den Tisch, „die hab ich gefunden."  
„Schön." Mandy blickte nicht mal auf. „Ich bin auch mit der Zeichnung fertig. Schreiben wir dann den Aufsatz?"  
Draco nickte leicht.  
Mandy runzelte die Stirn.  
Irgendetwas stimmte mit ihm nicht.  
Sie nahm sich eins der Bücher, suchte im Inhaltsverzeichnis nach Misteln und schlug es dann auf.  
Draco tat es ihr gleich.  
Eine Weile arbeiteten sie schweigend.  
Sie lasen alles, was es über Misteln zu wissen gab und machten sich hin und wieder einige Stichpunkte.  
Draco bemerkte gar nicht, dass Mandy ihm ab und zu unauffällige Blicke zuwarf.  
Sie wusste nicht genau, was anders war, aber irgendwas war anders. Und das würde sie schon noch herausfinden.  
Sie würde schon noch herausfinden, was mit ihm eigentlich war.  
Wieso er bei Padmas Worten so überreagiert hatte.  
Wieso er zu spät gekommen war.  
Aber wieso sie es herausfinden wollte, wusste sie auch nicht.  
Hing es damit zusammen, dass sie immer nach dem wahren Charakter eines Menschen suchte?  
Hing es damit zusammen, dass sie jedem Menschen helfen wollte, der in Schwierigkeiten steckte? Denn dieser Junge steckte gewaltig in Schwierigkeiten, das hatte sie schon im Zug bemerkt.  
Oder womit hing es sonst zusammen?  
Es gab noch eine dritte Möglichkeit, aber die fiel Mandy nicht ein, und wenn sie ihr eingefallen wäre, hätte sie sie verdrängt.  
„He, Draco, was hast du denn rausgefunden?" wollte sie wissen.  
Schließlich würden sie jetzt arbeiten müssen.  
Sie begannen, den Aufsatz zu schreiben.  
Es dauerte gar nicht so lange, wie Draco befürchtet hatte, bis sie fertig wurden.  
Und zum Glück war ihm rein gar nichts in der Zeit rausgerutscht, das ihn in Schwierigkeiten bringen könnte.

Zwei Wochen und einige Tage später: Draco hatte sich erneut auf die Jungstoilette geschlichen.  
Es war schrecklich gewesen, einfach furchtbar.  
Nach dem Unterricht hatte Snape Draco geschnappt und die beiden waren erneut zum Dunklen Lord gereist.  
Er hatte Draco gefragt, wie es voran ging.  
Draco hatte ihm gesagt, dass er den Plan noch ausfeilen müsste, auf jede Kleinigkeit achten.  
Als hätte der Dunkle Lord ihn nicht gehört, wollte er wissen, wann es denn voraussichtlich so weit sein könnte.  
Dracos Antwort hatte ihm überhaupt nicht gefallen.  
Dann hatte er ...  
Draco wollte nicht daran denken.  
Er fühlte immer noch die Schmerzen.  
Der Dunkle Lord hatte ihn erneut gefoltert, nur weil seine Antwort – seine wahre Antwort – ihm nicht gefallen hatte.  
Es war eine wahre Antwort, das war es.  
Aber den Plan, den Draco in Erwägung gezogen hatte, war nicht der Plan, der am schnellsten gegangen wäre.  
Eigentlich war es sogar der langsamste.  
Er wollte Zeit schinden, Zeit, in der er noch mal darüber nachdenken konnte, was er nun tun würde.  
Aber er war überhaupt nicht weiter gekommen.  
Noch immer wusste er nicht, was er nun machen würde.  
Es nicht tun – und mitsamt seinen Eltern sterben.  
Es tun – und zum Mörder werden.  
Wieso denn?  
Wieso hatte der Dunkle Lord ausgerechnet ihn für diese Aufgabe herausgesucht?  
Und wieso konnte er nicht einfach zum Mörder werden?  
Die Fragen, die Draco sich jetzt schon seit Wochen stellte, und auf die er immer noch keine Antwort gefunden hatte.  
Draco ließ sich auf den Boden sinken und zog die Knie an.  
Es hatte so weh getan, als der Dunkle Lord ihn mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch belegt hatte.  
Wieso denn er?  
Was hatte er denn getan, das er ein solches Schicksal verdient hatte?  
Was hatte er denn verbrochen?  
Und wer sagte, dass, wenn er es tun würde, es danach aufhören würde?  
Würde der Dunkle Lord ihn nicht weiter befehlen, grundlos Leute umzubringen?  
_Weil sie im Weg standen?_  
Es waren so viele Fragen und so wenig Antworten.  
Die ganze Situation war so aussichtslos.  
Selbst wenn er es schaffen würde, einmal zu töten, es würde nicht bei diesen einem Mal bleiben.  
Der Dunkle Lord würde von ihm fordern, wieder zu töten, zu töten, zu foltern.  
Aber warum denn?  
Warum war er in so eine Familie hineingeboren worden?  
Warum hatte er Eltern gekriegt, die später von ihm verlangen würden, zu töten?  
Warum hatte er Eltern gekriegt, bei denen er nicht er selbst sein könnte?  
Warum denn?  
Die Tränen, die er bis eben noch zurück gehalten hatte, flossen jetzt über sein Gesicht.  
Er hatte genug, genug von diesen Schmerzen, genug von diesem Gefühl der Einsamkeit, genug von diesem Gefühl, nicht gebraucht zu werden.  
Er wollte, dass es aufhörte, wollte, dass alles endlich ein Ende nahm.  
Er konnte es nicht, er konnte niemanden ermorden!

„He, warum weinst du denn?" holte ihn eine Mädchenstimme aus seinen Gedanken.  
Draco blickte auf.  
Durch einen Tränenschleier sah er Myrte.  
Sie schwebte nur einige Meter vor ihm und wartete jetzt auf eine Antwort.  
„Wie ... wie lange bist du schon hier?" schniefte Draco.  
Er strich sich mit dem Ärmel über sein Gesicht um die Tränen wegzuwischen.  
„Schon seit heute Morgen. Ich habe dich auch das letzte Mal gesehen, wie du hier geweint hast. Aber warum weinst du?"  
„Ich ... das geht niemanden etwas an!" Seine Stimme hatte ihren alten arroganten Klang zurückgewonnen, selbst wenn ihm immer noch Tränen über die Wangen liefen.  
„Mir kannst du es ruhig erzählen. Ich werde es keinem verraten, Draco, das schwöre ich dir."  
„Ich kann es dir aber nicht erzählen! Ich darf es keinem Menschen erzählen, hat er gesagt!"  
„Das ist schön, denn ich bin kein Mensch. Ich bin ein Geist." Myrtes Stimme klang für einen Moment hart, doch dann fuhr sie fürsorglich fort: „Du kannst es mir ruhig erzählen. Ich werde es wirklich niemandem verraten."  
Draco zögerte einen Moment.  
Myrte sah, wie er einen inneren Kampf ausfocht.  
Doch schließlich siegte sein Bedürfnis, mit jemanden über alles zu reden, über seine alte Angewohnheit, niemanden den wahren Draco Malfoy sehen zu lassen.  
Sie hatte ihn ja eh schon weinen gesehen, sie wusste doch schon, dass er nicht so kalt, arrogant und fies war, wie er immer vorgab, zu sein.  
Und so erzählte er es ihr.  
Seine Tränen versiegten nicht, im Gegenteil, mit jedem Wort, das er sich von der Seele sprach, wurden sie mehr.  
Als er geendet hatte, vergrub er sein Gesicht in den Händen.  
Myrte schwieg.  
Dann meinte sie: „Und wieso hast du mit keinem deiner Freunde darüber geredet?"  
„Ich darf mit niemanden darüber reden und ich hab keine Freunde!" klang seine Stimme aus seinen Händen hervor.  
„Deine Mutter weiß es doch sicherlich, oder?"  
„Ja, aber es ist ihr egal! Es ist ihr egal, wie´s mir geht! Ich bin ihr egal!"  
„Und dein Vater?"  
„Der sitzt in Askaban und hat eh keine Gefühle! Er würde niemals verstehen, warum ich mich so anstelle, weil er skrupellos und gefühllos ist!"  
„Dann bist du also alleine, was?"  
Draco nickte nur.  
„Und ich bin jedem egal! Keiner liebt mich, keiner mag mich auch nur, jeder hasst mich!"  
„Das ist nicht wahr" sagte Myrte „ich hasse dich nicht. Ich mag dich. Du bist mir ähnlich."  
„Wieso das?" schluchzte Draco.  
„Auch ich war allein. Jeder hat mich geärgert, gehänselt und ich war vollkommen allein. Ich glaubte auch, ich wäre allen egal, und keiner würde mich vermissen. Doch das war nicht so. Nachdem ich" Myrte schluckte „nachdem ich gestorben bin, habe ich mitgekriegt, dass es Leute gab, die mich vermissten. Du bist keinem egal. Ich bin mir sicher, irgendwo gibt es jemanden, der dich mag."  
„Nein, eben nicht!" Draco versuchte, gegen die Tränen anzukämpfen „alle glauben, ich sei wie mein Vater, alle glauben, ich bin böse, doch das bin ich nicht! Ich bin nicht mein Vater! Er würde mich jetzt umbringen, wenn er mich hier sehen würde! Er wollte immer einen Sohn, der sein Nachfolger sein könnte, und so hat er mich auch erzogen. Aber das kann ich nicht, ich kann keine Leute töten, ich kann keine Leute foltern, ich bin nicht wie er! Ich hatte ja nie die Chance, ich selbst zu sein!" Der Versuch misslang. Draco konnte nicht aufhören, zu weinen. „Und jetzt will der Dunkle Lord mich und meine Eltern töten, wenn ich nicht töte! Aber ich weiß, das schaff ich nicht, weil ich nicht so wie er und seine Todesser bin! Das bin ich nicht!"  
Myrte fielen keine Worte ein, die ihn hätten trösten können. So hörte sie einfach nur geduldig zu.  
„Dabei will ich das alles gar nicht! Was ich will, ist, in einer Familie zu leben, wo mir jemand zuhört, wo mich jemand liebt oder auch wenigstens Freunde zu haben, die mich mögen, mit denen ich lachen kann, mit denen ich reden kann! Ich will nicht hassen und töten und foltern! Ich will auch nicht, dass jemand mich hasst! Aber alle tun das! Sie verstehen das nicht! Ich will doch nur geliebt werden!"  
All das sprudelte aus Draco heraus, ohne dass er die Chance hätte, es aufzuhalten.  
Endlich hatte er das jemandem erzählt.  
Er fühlte sich erleichtert, jetzt, wo er es endlich von der Seele hatte.  
Er weinte zwar immer noch, doch die Tränen wurden allmählich weniger.  
„Draco" sagte Myrte langsam „das stimmt nicht alles. Keiner hasst dich. Sie mögen dich bloß nicht. Sie sehen deinen Vater in dir. Aber solange du weißt, dass das nicht stimmt, brauchst du nicht zu verzweifeln. Ich will nicht wissen, was das für Menschen sind, die solche Vorurteile haben. Wenn sie deinen Vater in dir sehen und dich nicht als eigenen Mensch, als Draco Malfoy sehen, dann brauchst du sie auch nicht.  
Und ich verspreche dir noch was: Natürlich gibt es irgendwo einen Menschen, der dich liebt. Es gibt keinen Menschen, der nicht wenigstens von einem einzigen geliebt wurde. Du hast diesen Menschen bloß noch nicht gefunden. Aber es gibt ihn, da sei dir sicher."  
„Was ist aber, wenn ich ihn nicht finden kann, bevor ich sterbe?"  
„Du wirst, Draco, du wirst geliebt werden, bevor du stirbst."  
„Aber ich kann ihn nicht töten! Und wenn ich ihn nicht töte, tötet der Dunkle Lord mich!"  
„Du wirst garantiert einen Weg finden, um dem zu entgehen."  
Da war Myrte sich zwar nicht ganz sicher, aber sie sagte es trotzdem, um Draco zu beruhigen.  
„Danke Myrte" meinte Draco nachdenklich „danke, dass du mir zugehört hast. Du hast mir sehr geholfen." Seine Tränen waren schon lange getrocknet. „Aber ... aber du wirst es doch keinem erzählen, oder?" Seine Stimme klang unsicher und verletzlich und sie zitterte.  
Myrte antwortete mit einem Lächeln: „Ich schwöre dir, ich werde nie jemanden davon erzählen. Niemals."

Während der nächsten Wochen und Monate besuchte Draco Myrte oft.  
Sie sprach ihm immer wieder Trost zu, wenn er wieder einmal völlig aufgelöst vom Dunklen Lord zurückkam.  
Am Anfang war Draco noch relativ misstrauisch gewesen und hatte ihr nicht ganz vertraut, doch inzwischen erzählte er ihr alles, was passiert war.  
Keiner hatte eine Ahnung, wie sehr Draco das half.  
Hätte er niemanden zum Reden gehabt, wäre er sicher schon längst verzweifelt und hätte irgendwas sehr, sehr Dummes gemacht.  
Myrte jedoch hielt ihn vom Schlimmsten ab.  
Sie half ihm, Pläne zu durchdenken, wie er sich und seine Eltern retten könnte, ohne jemanden töten zu müssen.  
Sie kümmerte sich in dem Sinn um ihn, dass sie mit ihm über alles redete und ihm Tipps gab, seine Verletzungen zu versorgen, die er sich immer wieder einholte.  
Er erzählte ihr nicht, wo diese Wunden herkamen, denn er wollte nicht, dass das jemals jemand erfuhr.  
Doch sie hatte eine sehr genaue Ahnung.  
Genau wusste sie nicht, was sich zwischen ihm und dem Dunklen Lord immer abspielte, doch sie hatte die Vermutung, dass er es war, dem Draco all die Verletzungen zu verdanken hatte.  
Für Draco war Myrte mittlerweile die einzelne Person geworden, die ihn verstand, ihn mochte, ihn akzeptierte.  
Er wusste nicht, dass sich das bald ändern würde.


	6. Misteln, Nargel und eine Katastrophe

-sich reinschleicht- -vorsichtig um die ecke linst, ob jemand da steht und sie mit faulen eiern bewirft- ja hallo erstmal ... sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, bis ich das chap on stellen kann ... ich war nur im urlaub und hatte danach schulstress bis zum geht nicht mehr und hatte nicht sooo sehr viel zeit, die FF weiter zu schreiben ... als Entschädigung gibt's aber gleich zwei Kapitel auf einmal ...

_little-brianna_

_dir gefällt die geschichte? Na ja ... jetzt nichts gegen dich, aber dann musst du unter Geschmacksverirrung leiden ... das und eine gute Story? Never ever!_

_Ach und ... ich esse keinen Kesselkuchen –lol- _

Im Nachhinein fragte sich Draco, wo die Zeit hin war.

Der Herbst kam und ging.

Es wurde Winter.

Am letzten Tag vor den Weihnachtsferien hatte es geschneit.

Draco wachte zeitig auf - geweckt hatten ihn die Alpträume, die ihn jetzt schon so lange quälten.

Sie kamen nicht mehr so häufig, aber wenn sie kamen, waren sie schlimm.

Dieses Mal hatte er Dumbledore getötet und alle hatten ihn hasserfüllt angeguckt und Padma Patil hatte ihn wieder einen Mörder genannt.

Er war diese Worte immer noch nicht losgewurden, noch immer hallten sie in seinem Kopf wieder.

Aber darüber konnte er nicht einmal mit Myrte sprechen.

Die anderen schliefen noch.

Leise, um niemanden aufzuwecken, stand er auf, zog sich an und lief in den Raum der Wünsche.

Diesen Raum hatte er vor gar nicht so langer Zeit entdeckt und sofort gemerkt, dass es das war, was er brauchte.

Dort arbeitete er nun, wann immer es möglich war, arbeitete, schmiedete Pläne, die alle fehl schlagen würden.

Er konnte es einfach nicht, er konnte niemanden umbringen, daran hatte sich nichts geändert.

All die Pläne, die er hier geschmiedet hatte, wohl wissend, dass es nichts brachte, und sie anschließend wieder verworfen hatte.

Es war alles ein Spiel, nur ein Spiel.

Ein Spiel des Todes.

Ein Wettlauf gegen die Zeit.

Draco wusste, wenn er nicht bald etwas tun würde, wenn er nicht bald zuschlagen würde, dann hätte der Tod das Spiel gewonnen. Dann hätte er verloren.

Nichts und niemand konnte ihn von dieser Tatsache ablenken.

Draco dachte darüber nach, wenn er Unterricht hatte, wenn er aß, trank, sprach, ging, Potter ärgerte, und die Träume sorgten dafür, dass er nicht mal im Schlaf davon verschont blieb.

Wenn er doch nur jemanden um Hlfe bitten könnte!

Jemand, der ihm auch helfen könnte!

Aber es gab niemanden.

Keiner konnte ihm helfen.

Dazu war es bereits zu spät.

Wie er so da saß, über einen Plan nachgrübelte, der ihm einerseits half, seinen Auftrag zu erledigen, andererseits, aus der ganzen Sache wieder raus zu kommen, merkte er gar nicht, wie schnell die Zeit verging.

Unten beim Frühstück vermisste ihn keiner sonderlich.

Er war in letzter Zeit einfach zu selten am Frühstückstisch erschienen, als dass sie sich groß Sorgen machen konnten.

Draco sah auf die Uhr.

Er hatte zwar noch zehn Minuten, bevor der Unterricht begann, aber es hatte doch eh keinen Sinn mehr, hier zu sitzen, und zu überlegen, wie man Dumbledore am besten umbringen kann oder wie man aus der Klemme rauskommt, in der er steckte.

Also lief er los, vor das Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.

Keiner war dort - klar, sie waren noch alle beim Frühstück.

Die Minuten vergingen.

Allmählich kamen die anderen Schüler.

Es wurde eine langweilige Stunde.

Wieso lernten sie nicht, wie man aus einer solchen Situation herauskam, fragte Draco sich.

Wieso lernte er solche sinnlosen Sachen und nicht, wie man sich am besten gegen den Dunklen Lord verteidigte und wie man sich ihm gar nicht anschließen musste?

Stattdessen lernten sie über solches Zeug wie Misteln.

Draco verzog leicht das Gesicht, als er sich daran erinnerte.

Für ihre Arbeit hatten beide Schüler ein A bekommen, doch es war absolut sinnlos, das hätten auch Erstklässler lernen können.

Die Zeit kroch dahin.

Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Zaubertränke, Verwandlung, alles ging vorbei.

Es war der letzte Schultag vor den Weihnachtsferien, und Draco wollte eigentlich lieber hier in Hogwarts bleiben, anstatt nach Hause zu gehen.

Hier war er wenigstens sicher.

Hier konnte ihm kein Dunkler Lord etwas antun.

Nach dem Unterricht, gegen Abend, ging Draco in die Bibliothek.

Er wollte ein wenig nach Büchern suchen, die ihm vielleicht helfen könnten.

Er wusste einfach nicht weiter.

Ihm fiel nichts mehr ein, dass ihm vielleicht helfen könnte, das nächste Jahr zu überleben.

Vielleicht fand er ein wenig Anregungen in der Bibliothek.

Eine Zeit lang durchforstete er die Regale.

Großartig brauchbares fand er allerdings nicht.

Aber halt - er sah ein Buch mit dem Titel "Die cleversten Morde des Jahrhunderts"

Vielleicht stand dort etwas drin, was ihm helfen könnte.

Er zog das Buch aus dem Regal, setzte sich an einen freien Tisch und schlug es auf.

Interessant, stellte er nach dem ersten Überfliegen eines Kapitels fest.

Vielleicht ließ sich damit ja etwas anfangen.

"Was willst du denn mit dem Buch da?" fragte plötzlich jemand. Ein Mädchen.

Draco sah auf.

Mandy Brocklehurst.

Ihre Haare fielen ihr offen über die Schultern und ihre Augen beäugten ihn misstrauisch.

"Was willst du mit dem Buch da?" wiederholte sie ihre Frage.

"Ist es denn verboten, sich über clevere Morde dieses Jahrhunderts ausfindig macht?"

"Nein. Aber wenn das ein Slytherin macht, dann sollte man dem immer mit Vorsicht begegnen" gab Mandy zurück.

"Was interessiert dich denn überhaupt, was ich durchlese? Und was suchst du überhaupt hier, Brocklehurst?"

"Es muss mir wohl entgangen sein, dass diese Bibliothek dir gehört. Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass hier jeder hin kann" konterte die Sechstklässlerin "Und, um auf deine erste Frage zurück zu kommen, ich hab bloß das komische Gefühl, dass du dieses Buch nicht einfach so liest. Das ist alles."

"Ach, halt die Klappe!" fauchte Draco. Sie hatte einen Nerv getroffen. Er las das Buch nicht rein zufällig.

"Bist wohl heute nicht so gut drauf, was?"

"Hör mal" seine Stimme wurde leiser "warum verziehst du dich denn nicht zu deinen kleinen Freundinnen und machst mit ihnen eine lustige, kleine Schneeballschlacht?"

"Kleine Gegenfrage: Wieso bist du nicht mit deinen Freunden unterwegs? Warum tötest du im denn gerade keine Muggel oder Muggelstämmige? Ich hab gehört, dass Todesser so was tun!"

Etwas in Dracos Augen leuchtete auf.

Sie konnte nicht sagen, was es war.

Aber sie hatte getroffen. Voll ins Schwarze getroffen.

Und sie hatte einen Fehler begangen. Einen großen Fehler.

Bevor Mandy irgendwie reagieren konnte, hatte Draco sie an ihren Handgelenken gepackt und gegen das nächste Bücherregal geschubst.

"Lass das sein!" zischte er.

"Nimm deine dreckigen Pfoten von mir!" fuhr sie ihn an.

"Erst, wenn du mir schwörst, dass du so etwas nie wieder sagen wirst!"

"LASS MICH LOS, Malfoy! Und zwar ein bisschen flott!"

"Schwöre es mir und ich werde dir nie wieder weh tun müssen!"

"Ich warne dich, Malfoy! Soll ich erst die Pince auf uns aufmerksam machen?" Ihre Stimme hatte einen falschen liebenswürdigen Klang angenommen.

"Untersteh dich! Schwöre es mir, und ich lass dich los!"

"Darauf kannst du warten, bis du schwarz wirst!" knirschte Mandy mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

"Schwöre es mir!"

"Madam Pince!" rief sie laut genug, dass sie sie hörte.

Draco funkelte Mandy wütend an.

Dann ließ er sie los und verschwand.

Im Vorbeigehn zischte er ihr zu: "Das führen wir fort, Brocklehurst, verlass dich drauf!"

"Und ob ich das tue!" gab sie zurück "nachher, im siebten Stock!"

Wütend schnaubend sah Mandy ihm hinterher.

"Was ist los?" fragte Madam Pince plötzlich, die hinter ihr aufgetaucht war.

"Ach nichts."

Ohne die Frau noch eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen drehen, lief sie aus der Bibliothek und zum siebten Stock.

Draco wartete bereits auf sie.

Er lehnte lässig an der Wand und schien etwas überrascht, dass sie aufgetaucht war.

"Was ist?" fragte sie angesichts seines Blickes.

"Ich dachte nicht, dass du tatsächlich auftauchst!" beantwortete er ihre Frage "Du bist mutiger, als ich dachte. Oder aber sehr dumm."

"Läuft das nicht letzendlich auf das selbe heraus?"

"Auch wieder wahr" meinte Draco "aber genug davon. Hier stört uns jetzt niemand, hier kommt um diese Zeit niemand vorbei. Und du schwörst mir jetzt, dass du so was nie wieder sagst!"

"Ach, habe ich wohl voll ins Schwarze getroffen, was?" spottete Mandy.

"Du hast doch keine Ahnung davon!"

Draco zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn auf sie.

"Schwöre es jetzt! Ich will dir nicht weh tun, aber wenn du mich dazu zwingst ..."

"Was willst du tun?" lachte sie "Den Cruciatus auf mich hetzen?"

"Warum nicht?" entgegnete Draco leichthin. "_Cru-"_

Mandys Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, doch sie reagierte schnell: "Stupor!"

Ein roter Blitz schoss aus ihrem Zauberstab auf Draco zu und traf ihn in der Brust.

Draco brach zusammen.

"Was mache ich hier eigentlich?" fragte Mandy sich, als sie zu ihm lief, "ich kümmere mich um den Jungen, der mich mit dem Cruciatus belegen wollte!"

Doch das hielt sie nicht davon ab, sich neben ihn auf den Boden zu knien und seinen Puls zu suchen.

"Es war nur ein Schockzauber" sagte eine innere Stimme "ihm geht´s gut!"

Sie betrachtete ihn kurz.

Dunkle Ringe lagen unter seinen Augen, die man in dem blassen Gesicht sehr gut sehen konnte.

Er war blass, noch blasser als normal, und abgemagert.

"Mann, dem scheint´s echt nicht gut zu gehen!" dachte sie sich, als er seine Augen aufschlug.

"Hey, Brocklehurst, was soll das" murmelte er.

"Das sollte ich dich lieber fragen! Wieso, um alles in der Welt, wolltest du den Cruciatus anwenden?"

"Das geht dich gar nichts an" meinte er leise.

"Natürlich geht es mich was an! Mann, Malfoy!"

Sie stand auf.

"Das war ein Unverzeihlicher Fluch, und wenn ich gemein wär, würde ich das jetzt dem Ministerium oder sonst wem erzählen!"

"Tu´s doch" sagte er schwach.

Mandy sah ihn entgeistert an.

"Malfoy, bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Dann kommst du nach Askaban!"

"Da bin ich wenigstens sicher."

"Sicher wovor?" fragte sie misstrauisch.

Draco sah sie an, als sei ihm erst jetzt bewusst werden, was er da gesagt hatte.

"Vor nichts. Ich hab mich versprochen. Und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe."

Er stand ebenfalls auf, blieb aber nicht stehen, sondern wandte sich zum Gehen.

Doch das ging nicht.

Nachdem er ein paar Schritte getan hatte, wurde er von einer unsichtbaren Mauer zurückgestoßen.

"Was soll das?" rief er laut "Brocklehurst, was soll das?"

Er versuchte erneut wegzugehen, doch irgend etwas hielt ihn davon ab.

"Was soll was?"

"Probier doch mal, hier weg zu gehen!" schlug Draco ihr vor.

"Ich werde es nicht probieren, ich werde es machen!"

Aber auch sie wurde von einer unsichtbaren Mauer weggestoßen.

"Was zum Teufel soll d..." schimpfte Mandy, bevor ihr Blick auf etwas über den beiden fiel.

"Oh nein" murmelte sie.

Draco folgte ihrem Blick und wurde noch blasser, selbst wenn das kaum möglich war.

Über den beiden hing eine Mistel.

"Nein!" rief er.

Mandy seufzte.

"Wie kommen wir jetzt hier raus?" wollte sie wissen.

"Mensch, Brocklehurst, erinnerst du dich nicht mehr? Der eine Absatz in unserer Hausaufgabe?"

Und Mandy erinnerte sich.

_Es gibt zwei Arten von Misteln: Magische und nicht magische._

_Die nicht magischen kommen häufiger vor._

_Um Weihnachten rum entfalten die Magischen ihre Zauberkräfte: Nargel._

_Wenn ein Mann und eine Frau zu der Zeit unter einer magischen Mistel stehen, rieseln die Nargel auf sie herab._

_Diese beiden Menschen können dann nicht von diesem Ort weggehen, ohne sich vorher zu küssen._

_Aus dieser Tatsache hat sich auch der Brauch der Muggel entwickelt, sich unter einer Mistel zu Weihnachten zu küssen._

_Während sie es eher freiwillig tun, ist dies bei magischen Misteln nicht der Fall._

_Um weg zu kommen, muss man sich küssen._

_Ansonsten würde man dort bleiben, bis die Kräfte dieser Mistel nachlassen._

Mandy und Draco sahen sich ganz langsam an.

Beiden war es gleichzeitig klar geworden.

Um hier weg zu können, mussten sie sich küssen.


	7. Die Drohung und ihre Wirkung

_So und hier wie versprochen das neue Kapitel ..._

"Nein!"

Völlig entgeistert sah Mandy Draco an.

Mit dem selben Gesichtsausdruck starrte er zurück.

"Wer diese Mistel hier aufgehängt hat, den verklag ich!" drohte er.

"Das kannst du machen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass uns das großartig viel weiter hilft" meinte Mandy trocken "Der kann es dann auch nicht rückgängig machen. Mann, ich will aber nicht! Lieber bleibe ich die hier stehen, bis die Misteln ihre Kraft verloren haben!"

"Viel Spaß auch. Aber ich muss in den Ferien nach Hause, ansonsten bin ich tot!"

Erst zu spät bemerkte er, dass er sich verplapperte hatte.

Wenn er in den Ferien nicht nach Hause fuhr und zu einigen Versammlungen der Todesser ging, wäre er wirklich tot.

Aber das sollte niemand wissen.

Mandy runzelte die Stirn.

"Dann bist du tot? Wieso das?"

"Ach Mann, vergiss es. Ich meinte bloß, ähm, also, meine Mutter würde mich umbringen, wenn ich nicht in den Ferien nach Hause käme. Also sozusagen im übertragenen Sinne." Draco lächelte schwach und nicht sehr überzeugend.

Irgendetwas verbirgt er, dachte sich Mandy. Irgendetwas stinkt hier, aber ganz gewaltig.

Doch sie sprach ihre Worte nicht aus, sondern sagte langsam: "Na wenn das so ist - wenn deine Mutter dich umbringen würde - dann müssen wir es wohl oder übel tun. Und jetzt mach, bevor ich mich wieder weigere."

Draco zögerte.

Es war der einzige Ausweg, aber andererseits ...

Er musste es tun.

Ganz langsam beugte er seinen Kopf etwas nach unten, so dass sie beide auf gleicher Höhe waren.

Mandy schloss gequält die Augen.

Draco neigte seine Lippen immer mehr zu ihren.

Schließlich berührten sich ihre Lippen vorsichtig und zaghaft.

Sie hatten es geschafft - sie hatten sich geküsst, sie waren frei!

Aber keiner von ihnen beendete den Kuss, drehte sich um und lief weg.

Im Gegenteil.

Draco schlang vorsichtig seine Arme um sie, als wäre er sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie es zulassen würde.

Und Mandy ließ es zu.

Sie schmiegte sich enger an ihn und auf ihrem Gesicht war nicht länger ein Ausdruck des Abscheus, viel mehr ein Ausdruck des Glücks.

Sie öffnete die Augen und sah seine feinen Gesichtszüge, die so nahe bei ihr waren.

Mandy war nicht mehr wütend auf ihn; sie war es eigentlich auch nie richtig gewesen.

Es hatte sie nur angekotzt, dass er ihre beste Freundin als ein "Schlammblut" beschimpft hatte und dass er in der Bibliothek so ein Ekel gewesen war, aber wenn sie jetzt in diese Augen blickte, in diese kalten grauen Augen, konnte sie ihm nicht mehr böse sein.

Wieso ließ sie sich jetzt eigentlich von ihm küssen?

Die Antwort auf die Frage wollte sie verdrängen, doch so einfach war das nicht.

_Weil sie sich in Draco Malfoy verliebt hatte._

Sie hatte sich in den Jungen verliebt, dessen Familie allesamt Todesser waren, der irgendein dunkles Geheimnis barg, der sie mit einem Unverzeihlichen Fluch belegen wollte.

Aber sie hatte sich in ihn verliebt.

Warum hören wir eigentlich nicht auf, uns zu küssen? fragte Draco sich in dem selben Moment, in dem Mandy sich das fragte.

Er war sehr erstaunt darüber, dass sich Mandy immer noch von ihm küssen ließ, selbst wenn sie jetzt schon frei waren.

Sie schien in ihm mehr zu sehen als alle anderen, die er kannte.

Die in ihm seinen Vater sahen, einen Malfoy, einen Reinblüter, der alle anderen verachteten.

Sie war so anders als alle Mädchen, die er je getroffen hatte.

Aufbrausend, leicht wütend, zum Teil sehr verletzend, doch irgendwie auch mitfühlend, hartnäckig und sie schien zu ahnen, dass der Mensch, den sie getroffen hatte, nicht der wahre Draco Malfoy war.

So anders ... und sie schien ihn auch zu mögen.

Dieser Gedanke durchfuhr Draco wie ein Blitz.

Sie mochte ihn!

Sie liebte ihn!

Er hatte sein ganzes Leben auf diesen Moment gewartet, an dem ihn jemand liebte, und jetzt, wo es soweit war, fiel ihm plötzlich etwas ein.

Sie liebte ihn - er liebte sie.

Wenn der Dunkle Lord das jemals herausbekommen würde, dann wäre Mandy auch noch in Lebensgefahr, wenn er seinen Auftrag nicht erledigen würde!

Das durfte nicht sein, das durfte niemals sein!

Sie würde seinetwegen auch noch sterben!

Das konnte er einfach nicht zulassen!

Er durfte sie nicht zu nah an sich heranlassen, er durfte sie nicht mögen, sie durfte ihn nicht mögen, sonst wäre sie tot!

Wie in Zeitlupe schob Draco Mandy von sich.

Sie sah ihn erstaunt aus ihren dunklen Augen an.

Er musste hart und kalt sein, ihr klar machen, dass das nur ein Spiel gewesen war und dass sie sich nie wieder treffen durften.

Das alles, um sie zu beschützen.

"Draco?" war alles, was Mandy herausbrachte.

"Hör zu, Mandy" seine Stimme war unsicher und wachelte, doch dann riss Draco sich zusammen und fuhr kalt fort: "Brocklehurst, geh weg von hier. Das gerade eben war nur ein Spiel gewesen, wir werden uns nie wieder sehen. Verschwinde jetzt von dir. Oder glaubst du im Ernst, das gerade eben hat mir etwas bedeutet?" Er zwang sich zu einem höhnischen Lachen, das aber eher traurig ausfiel.

Mandy bemerkte es.

Sie meinte kurz: "Nun gut, wenn du willst, verschwinde ich von hier."

Sie drehte sich um und lief ein paar Schritte weg.

Dann blieb sie stehen, wandte sich noch einmal zu Draco und sagte mit Nachdruck: "Aber glaub nicht, dass du mich einfach so loswirst."

Sie lief weiter, weg von der Mistel, weg von Draco.

Bevor sie sich erneut umgedreht hatte und weggegangen war, hatte sie aber den Ausdruck in Dracos Augen gesehen.

Sie wirkten nicht mehr kalt und gefühlslos, sondern verletzlich und traurig.

Und sie wusste, dass Draco ihr nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.

Er stand da und sah ihrer davoneilenden Gestalt nach.

Sie hatte ihn durchschaut.

Sie hatte gewusst, dass es ihm nicht egal war.

Draco war wie versteinert.

Dieser Kuss hatte Gefühle in ihm wachgerufen, die er bis dahin noch gar nicht gekannt hatte.

Doch das durfte einfach nicht sein!

Sie hatten ja keine Chance!

Wenn der Dunkle Lord jemals herausfinden würde, was Mandy Draco bedeutete, wäre sie tot!

Er durfte sie einfach nicht lieben.

Sie war seine Feindin, denn er wusste, sie stand auf Dumbledores Seite.

Sie würde ebenfalls sterben, genau wie er und seine Eltern.

Und das war sie nicht wert.

Draco wollte sie nicht verletzen, doch er wusste, wenn sie am weiterleben sollte, würde er genau das tun müssen.

Das Problem war, sie schien zu wissen, dass er es nicht so meinte.

Aber sie durfte das nicht!

Vielleicht würde sie verstehen, wie wichtig es war, dass sie von ihm fern blieb, wenn sie die ganze Geschichte kennen würde ...

Nein, das durfte niemals passieren!

Was auch immer geschah, sie durfte niemals die Wahrheit rausfinden!

Niemals!

Falls der Dunkle Lord das herauskriegen würde, würde Mandy sterben und Draco wollte nicht, dass noch jemand seinetwegen starb.

Er musste ihr einfach aus dem Weg gehen, dann würde nichts passieren.

Lieber sollte sie verletzt sein, unendlich verletzt, und ihn hassen, aber lebendig sein, als dass sie ihn liebte und tot war.

Noch vor vierundzwanzig Stunden hatte sich Draco gewünscht, dass ihn jemand liebte.

Jetzt liebte ihn jemand - doch das hatte noch viel mehr Probleme aufgeworfen.

Diese Liebe war verboten.

Sie waren Feinde.

Ihre Liebe hatte keine Chance.

Draco bekam gar nicht mit, wie die Weihnachtsferien an ihm vorüber flogen.

Es war ihm auch egal, denn er war die ganze Zeit nur in Gedanken bei Mandy.

Er liebte sie, das hatte sich nicht geändert.

Und er durfte sie nie wieder sehen, auch das hatte sich nicht geändert.

Geändert hatte sich bloß, dass Draco es jetzt bald machen musste.

Der Dunkle Lord hatte ihm erneut mit dem Tod seiner Eltern und sich gedroht, wenn er seinen Auftrag nicht bald ausführen würde.

Zum Glück beherrschte Draco Okklumentik, ansonsten hätte er auch schon von Mandy gewusst, und diese, da war Draco sich sicher, sofort getötet.

Sie durften sich einfach nicht wieder sehen!

Die Weihnachtsferien gingen zu schnell vorüber.

Draco hatte Angst vor dem, was passieren würde, wenn er erneut auf Mandy stieß.

Aber dennoch war schon bald wieder Schule.

Am ersten Schultag, in der ersten Stunde hatte er Kräuterkunde.

Schon wieder würde er Mandy begegnen, die garantiert mit ihm reden würde.

Er würde sie einfach ignorieren.

Vielleicht begriff sie dann, dass es besser für sie war, wenn sie ihn nicht liebte.

Vielleicht aber auch nicht.

Vielleicht begriff sie es, aber würde es trotzdem ignorieren.

Vielleicht hatte sie ihn aber auch schon längst vergessen.

Als Letzter betrat Draco am Montag die Gewächshäuser.

Er ließ seinen Blick über die Schüler schweifen.

Mandy stand im hinteren Teil des Gewächshauses und unterhielt sich lachend mit Padma Patil und Lisa Turpin.

Dann bemerkte sie, dass Draco da war.

Ihr Lachen verstummte.

Sie sah Draco mit einem Ausdruck, den er nicht ganz eindefinieren konnte, an.

Sie sah ihn an und ein besorgter Ausdruck erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.

Draco hatte keine Ahnung, warum.

Betont kühl schlenderte er zu der Slytherin-Clique, ohne Mandy weiter zu beachten.

Diese jedoch hatte nicht im Geringsten die Absicht, ihn zu ignorieren.

Sie warf ihm einen Blick zu, aus dem man herauslesen konnte, dass sie nach der Stunde mit ihm reden wollte, und sie es nicht zulassen würde, dass er davor verschwand.

Und die Stunde ging vorbei.

Sie hatten mit irgendwelchen Pflanzen angefangen, die in jeglicher Hinsicht gefährlich waren und nur von schwarzen Magiern verwendet wurden.

Draco hatte sich den Namen nicht gemerkt.

Endlich klingelte es zur Pause.

Er wollte sich so schnell wie möglich verziehen, doch Mandy kam ihm zuvor.

Sie hielt ihn am Arm fest und zwang ihn, sich zu ihr umzudrehen.

"Ich will jetzt wissen, wieso genau du nicht willst, dass wir zusammen sind!" zischte sie.

Draco wirkte einen Moment lang unsicher, als ob er ihr sein dunkles Geheimnis erzählen wollte, doch dann meinte er mit fester Stimme: "Das habe ich dir schon gesagt. Weil du mir nichts bedeutest."

"Ja sicher" spottete sie "das ist mir schon aufgefalllen. Darum sahst du auch so komisch aus, als ich weggegangen bin. Ist logisch.

Draco Malfoy, so leicht belügst du mich nicht!" Ihre Stimme war wieder zischend. "Ich will die Wahrheit wissen. Die ganze Wahrheit."

"Damit wären wir wieder bei unseren Streitereien angelangt" meinte Draco ruhig, was sie noch mehr aufbrachte.

Wütend funkelte sie ihn an.

"Die Wahrheit, Draco Malfoy! Und jetzt keine Lügen!"

Dracos Gelassenheit verschwand.

Er musste ihr einen Teil der Wahrheit erzählen, damit sie in ihn Ruhe ließ und weiterlebte.

"Also" begann er leise "ich werde dich jetzt nicht belügen, aber die ganze Wahrheit werde ich dir auch nicht erzählen. Ich kann sie dir nicht erzählen, ich darf sie dir nicht erzählen, was auch immer."

Mandy wurde ruhiger. Sie schluckte und sah ihn fragend an.

"Es ist so" fuhr Draco fort "dass ich ihn Schwierigkeiten steckte. In ganz gewaltigen Schwierigkeiten. Es ist eine Sache, die dich überhaupt nichts angeht.

Jedenfalls" er stockte "Mann, wie kann ich dir das sagen? Wenn ich eine ... eine bestimmte Sache nicht erledige, dann wird er ... dann werden meine Eltern und ich getötet. Und ich kann diese Sache nicht ausführen. Ich kann es nicht.

Wenn ... wenn sie jemals rauskriegen sollten, wie wichtig du mir bist, Mandy, dann werden sie dich ebenfalls töten, falls ich es nicht schaffe. Und ich will nicht, dass du stirbst."

Schweigend sah Mandy ihn an.

"Aber Mandy" Dracos Stimme wurde wieder fest "das, was ich dir gerade erzählt habe, darfst du keinem erzählen, klar? Wenn du nicht willst, dass meine Eltern und ich sterben, dann darfst du es niemanden erzählen! Niemanden!"

"Und was, bitte schön, hat das damit zu tun, dass du dich nie wieder mit mir treffen willst?"

"Meine Güte, Mandy!" Draco rollte ungeduldig mit den Augen, "du bist in Ravenclaw, ich dachte, du bist schlau! Wenn wir uns nicht treffen, dann ist die Gefahr sehr gering, dass jemand herausbekommt, was du mir bedeutest, und ... und dich tötet."

"Draco" erklärte Mandy ebenso ruhig wie er vorhin "das ist mir ..."

Bevor sie ihren Satz beenden konnte, fiel Professor Sprout ihr ins Wort: "Miss Brocklehurst, Mr Malfoy, kommen Sie jetzt raus, ich will gleich zuschließen!"

"Ja, Professor Sprout!" rief Mandy ihr zu und sie zog Draco mit sich heraus.

Das sah schon etwas merkwürdig aus, denn Draco war fast einen Kopf größer.

Draußen im Schneesturm, so konnte das Schneien wirklich nennen, fuhr Mandy fort: "Noch mal Draco, weißt du, das ist mir wirklich so was von egal! Nein, halt" sagte sie, als Draco den Mund öffnete, um sie zu unterbrechen, "verstehst du, du bist mir auch wirklich sehr wichtig. Was kümmert es mich denn, dass ich sterben muss, wenn ich mich mit dir treffe? So wie du die Sache darstellst, wirst du ohnehin sterben. Was nützt es mir dann, wenn ich lebe, du aber tot bist? Da will ich lieber ebenfalls sterben, doch davor wenigstens noch Zeit mit dir verbringen! Verstehst du, Draco? Ich liebe dich!"

Ihren Worten folgte Stille.

Dann meinte Draco: "Das ist es ja, verstehst du mich denn nicht, Mandy? Wir sind Feinde! Wir dürfen uns nicht treffen! Dir ist es vielleicht egal, wenn du stirbst, aber mir nicht! Dein Tod wäre meine Schuld! Und ich werde sowieso schon Schuld am Tod meiner Eltern sein, ich will nicht, dass du meinetwegen stirbst! Versteh das doch!"

Als Antwort stellte sich Mandy auf Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn sanft.

Danach sagte sie: "Du wärst nicht Schuld an meinem Tod. Wenn, dann wäre es meine Schuld, denn du hast mich gewarnt, und mir war das egal, weil ich dich trotzdem sehen wollte. Es ist dann meine Schuld und nicht deine!"

Draco erwiderte nichts.

Schließlich sagte er so leise, dass Mandy es gerade eben so hören konnte: "Wir sind Feinde."

"Wir kämpfen auf verschiedenen Seiten" berichtigte Mandy "aber wir sind trotzdem Freunde. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Niemand wird es je herausfinden."

Sie zitterte leicht.

"Ist dir kalt?" fragte Draco fürsorglich.

"Nein, ich schwitze grad wie in ner Sauna!"

"Ach, halt dich doch einmal zurück mit deinen Kommentaren, Mandy."

Ohne weiter nachzudenken, dass jeder sie hätte sehen können, umarmte Draco sie.

Dem Schneetreiben um sie herum keine Beachtung schenkend küssten er sie.

Schließlich löste sich Mandy von ihm und fragte, nachdem sie erst mal Luft geholt hatte: "Was musst du da eigentlich machen?"

Eine deutlichere Änderung hätte nicht sein können.

Draco ließ sie los und fuhr sie drohend an: "Nichts, was dich angeht! Halt dich aus Angelegenheiten raus, die dich nichts angehen, _Brocklehurst_."

Er drehte sich um und stapfte durch den tiefen Schnee davon.

Mandy rief ihm hinterher: "Draco, warte doch! Tut mir Leid, dass ich das gefragt hab! Bitte warte auf mich!" Sie eilte ihm hinterher.

Als sie ihn fast eingeholt hatte, drehte er sich plötzlich um und sagte eiskalt, wie der Schnee, der vom Himmel auf sie herab fiel: "Nein, Mandy! Nein! Mir tut es Leid, dass ich mich überhaupt mit dir abgegeben hab!"

Mandy sah ihn entgeistert an.

"Was ... was genau willst du damit sagen?"

"Es ist aus, Mandy Brocklehurst! AUS! Was immer es auch gewesen sein mag, es ist aus! Aus, vorbei, finito, over, Ende, Schluss!"


	8. Hinter der Fassade

Mandy schwieg.

Außer einer Eule, die irgendwo schrie, war es still.

Es schneite weiter unaufhörlich; der Schnee fiel auf die beiden herab, so wie sie bis zu den Knöcheln im Schnee versunken, da standen.

Mandy sah zu irgend einem Punkt weit hinter Draco, der irgendwo in der Ferne lag.

Endlich blickte sie auf.

"Es ist also aus, ja?" erkundigte sie sich mit etwas rauer Stimme.

"Das ist es" erwiderte Draco kühl.

Er wich ihrem Blick aus, wollte nicht, dass sie ihm in die Augen sah.

"Nun gut, Draco Malfoy. Es ist aus. Dann wirst du doch sicherlich nicht leugnen, dass da was zwischen uns gewesen ist." Sie forderte ihn heraus, wollte, dass er ene andere Art zeigte und nicht diese kühle, gelassene.

"Lass mich doch endlich in Ruhe!"

Es war mehr eine Bitte als ein Befehl.

Draco wollte sie nicht länger sehen, er wollte weg, weg von hier, egal wohin, hauptsache sie war nicht dort.

Bevor sie dem etwas entgegen setzten konnte, hatte er sich schon von ihr abgewandt und kämpfte sich nun durch den Schnee bis hoch zum Schluss. Er würdigte Mandy keines Blickes mehr.

Sie sah ihm nach, sah, wie er im Schloss verschwand.

Der eisige Januarwind spielte mit ihren Haaren, Schneeflocken fielen auf sie.

Ihr war kalt, so entsetzlich kalt, wenn sie es gespürt hätte, hätte sie geglaubt, sie müsste erfrieren.

Doch sie spürte es nicht.

Sie spürte gar nichts, außer der eisigen Kälte, die sich in ihrem Herzen breit gemacht hatte.

Er sagte, es wäre vorbei, er sagte, sie würden sich nie wieder sehen sollen.

Mandy hatte Recht gehabt, ihn iumgab/i ein dunkles Geheimnis.

Es tat ihr weh, ihn so zu sehen, mit der Gewissheit, dass sie ihm nicht helfen konnte, da er sich nicht helfen ließ.

Er konnte es leugnen, so viel er wollte, aber er wollte das alles gar nicht.

Er wollte nicht, dass sie seinetwegen starb, aber er wollte auch nicht, dass sie seinetwegen litt. Und er wollte auch nicht, dass sie sich nicht treffen konnten.

Mandy wusste nicht, wie lange sie da stand und auf den Fleck starrte, wo Draco gewesen war, bis er ins Schloss verschwand.

Schließlich löste sie sich aus ihrer Erstarrung und schritt langsam auf das Schloss zu.

Sie hasst mich jetzt, dachte Draco, während er sich auf den Weg zu seiner nächsten Stunde machte, sie hasst mich, sie hasst mich, sie liebt mich nicht mehr. Sie hatte mich einst geliebt, doch ich habe alles verspielt, sie hasst mich jetzt, sie hasst mich und nichts anderes.

Eigentlich war es besser so.

Wenn sie ihn geliebt hätte, würde sie früher oder später sterben müssen.

Draco wusste, wie komisch es sich anhörte, dass er Schluss gemacht hatte, damit sie leben konnte.

Es hörte sich an, wie in einer schlechten Geschichte.

Und das war es doch eigentlich auch.

Eine schlechte Geschichte.

Eine schlechte, wahre Geschichte.

Wenn er normal gewesen wäre, dann wäre er nie in so was reingeschlittert.

Doch was war schon normal?

Es war bestimmt nicht, von einem mächtigen Lord bedroht zu werden, und wenn er einen seiner größten Feinde nicht töten konnte, mitsamt seinen Eltern von diesem Lord getötet zu werden.

Es war bestimmt nicht, sechszehn Jahre seines Lebens von niemanden geliebt zu werden, bis er schließlich auf ein Mädchen traf, das ihn zwar liebte und das er liebte, aber sich niemals treffen zu dürfen, um ihr Leben zu retten.

Dracos Leben war alles andere als normal.

Das war es schon immer gewesen.

Draco spürte, wie sich diese leise Verzweiflung, diese Angst, diese Hoffnungslosigkeit langsam wieder in ihm breit machte.

Dieses Gefühl, von allen gehasst, von keinem geliebt zu werden.

Einige schönen Tage war es anders gewesen, einige schönen Tage war Draco von Mandy geliebt wurden.

Doch inzwischen war es schon wieder anders.

Inzwischen hasste sie ihn.

Anders konnte es gar nicht sein.

Genug davon, befahl er sich, es ist hinter mir, sie hasst mich zwar, aber sie lebt. Und darauf kommt es an.

Und prompt kam ihm eine neue Erinnerung in den Sinn.

Wie der Dunkle Lord Draco in den Ferien zu sich geholt hatte, ihn gefragt hatte, wie es denn voran lief, und als Draco ihm die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, als "kleinen Vorgeschmack für das, was passiert, wenn du deine Aufgabe nicht erfüllst" ihn gefoltert hatte.

Es waren diese roten Augen, die er nicht vergessen konnte.

Diese roten, kalten Augen, so böse, wie Draco noch nie gesehen hatte.

Der Dunkle Lord war einer der wenigen - abgesehen von seiner Mutter und Mandy - die in ihm inicht /i seinen Vater sahen.

Er sah ihn ihm weniger als seinen Vater.

Er sah einen ängstlichen Schwächling.

Und das stimmt, meldete sich eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf, ich bin ein ängslicher Schwächling. Der Dunkle Lord hatte Recht.

Wie er immer Recht hatte.

Jetzt würde sich Draco von nichts mehr aufhalten lassen, ab jetzt würde er skrupellos seinen Auftrag erfüllen.

Nichts und niemand würde ihn davon abhalten.

Die Zeit verging.

Er hatte seine ersten Mordversuche bereits hinter sich.

Es waren schwache Versuche gewesen, so schwach, dass Draco wusste, sie hätten nie geklappt.

Deswegen hatte er sie ja gemacht.

Er musste etwas tun, sonst würde er und seine Eltern noch eher sterben, aber er wollte Dumbledore immer noch nicht töten.

Der Winter ging vorüber, ohne dass Draco und Mandy miteinander sprachen.

Es wurde Frühling.

An manchen Tagen schien die Sonne strahlend hell und warm auf Hogwarts herab, doch ihre Strahlen erreichten nicht Dracos Herz.

In ihm herrschte Winter.

Wenn er zufällig Mandy über den Weg lief, beachtete er sie nicht und sie tat es ihm gleich.

Doch tief in seinem Innersten regte sich etwas.

Wegen ihr war er so kurz davor gewesen, glücklich zu sein.

Sie hatte es fast geschafft, dass er wenigstens einen Moment lang vergaß, was er eigentlich zu tun hatte.

Und doch war es gescheitert.

Warum nur musste sie seine Feindin sein?

Warum konnte sie nicht auf seiner Seite sein?

Nun ja, sagte eine leise aber fiese Stimme in ihm, jemand der lieben kann, ist nie auf der Seite, auf der ich bin.

Und Mandy konnte lieben.

Sie hatte ihn geliebt, sie war die erste und - daran zweifelte Draco nicht - letzte Person, die ihn geliebt hatte.

Für kurze Zeit war sein sehnlichster Wunsch in Erfüllung gegangen.

Sie hatte sogar einen Teil, einen winzig kleinen Teil seines wahren Selbsts gesehen.

Und sie hatte ihn geliebt.

Für diese kurze Zeit hatte er sich nicht mehr überflüssig gefühlt, er hatte sich gefühlt, als würde er dazugehören.

Er liebte sie immer noch.

Aber sie ihn nicht mehr.

Und so war es auch besser.

Mandy hatte einen besseren verdient als ihn und sie sollte leben.

Draco würde auf alles verzichten, wirklich auf alles, damit sie lebte und glücklich war.

Nie hatte er so was zuvor gefühlt.

Er hatte nie gedacht, dass es so etwas geben könnte, das er für Mandy empfand.

Aber es hatte doch keinen Sinn.

Wem nützte es was, wenn er sie liebte, wenn sie ihn hasste, und selbst wenn sie das nicht tat, sie sich niemals treffen konnten?

Warum mussten sie denn Feinde sein?

Wäre sie eine Reinblüterin auf der Seite des Dunklen Lords würde es keine einzigen Schwierigkeiten geben.

Dann wäre selbst sein Vater einverstanden.

Aber so ...

Nein, er durfte nicht mehr an sie denken! Er musste sie sich aus dem Kopf schlagen! Immerhin hatte er einen Auftrag zu erledigen!

Und so versank Draco wieder in diesem Gefühl der Hoffnungslosigkeit und dass er gleichzeitig etwas tun musste, um nicht zu sterben.

Irgendwann Ende Mai, Anfang Juni, war Draco wieder mal in dem Jungsklo und weinte.

Die Maulende Myrte, die inzwischen für ihn unentbehrlich geworden war, versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen.

Draco zitterte und weinte; er hatte Angst, er wollte nicht mehr und nicht weniger, dass dieser Alptraum endlich aufhörte, dass alles endlich aufhörte. Er konnte diese Angst, diese Schuld einfach nicht mehr ertragen.

Myrte meinte besänftigend: "Was ist denn, Draco? Was ist passiert?"

"Es ist ... wie immer ... ich kann es nicht tun ... aber ich kann auch nicht versagen, sonst werden meine Eltern sterben ... ich halt das nicht mehr aus ... ich kann nicht mehr ..."

"Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

"Du kannst es nicht ... das habe ich dir doch schon gesagt ... niemand kann es ... ich werde bald sterben ... und meine Eltern mit mir ... und das ist allles meine Schuld ..."

Draco hielt inne, als er aus seinen Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung wahr nahm.

"Was ist los?" fragte Myrte beunruhigt.

Draco antwortete nicht.

Die Tränen auf seinen Wangen waren noch nicht getrocknet, aber er schien schon wieder seine alte Fassade zurück gewonnen haben.

In der Tür stand niemand geringeres als Mandy Brocklehurst.

"Was um alles in der Welt suchst du denn hier?" brachte er gerade noch so heraus.

Den Zauberstab hatte er in der Hand und ihn auf Mandy gerichtet, aber er benutzte ihn nicht.

"Ich bin an dieser Toilette vorbei, hab dabei etwas gehört, das wie ein Schluchzen klang, hab hineingeguckt und siehe da, wen ich gefunden hab" antwortete Mandy.

"Du ... du ... vergiss es! Cruc-"

Wie damals im siebten Stock war Mandy abermals schneller, sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und rief: "Expelliarmus!"

Dracos Zauberstab flog ihm aus der Hand und landete auf dem Boden.

"Und jetzt" sagte Mandy atemlos, während sie den Zauberstab immer noch auf ihn gerichtet hatte "jetzt sagst du mir, wieso du weinst!"

Draco war sich bewusst, dass seine Tränen noch nicht getrocknet waren, doch trotzdem versuchte er es abzustreiten: "Ich habe nicht geweint!"

"Nein bloß nicht" spottete Mandy "du wolltest bloß das Klo mit deinen Tränen sauber machen!" Ihr Tonfall änderte sich: "Mensch Draco, ich hab dich doch gesehen! Natürlich hast du geweint! Sag mir doch bitte, was du hast! Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen!"

"Niemand kann mir helfen" würgte Draco heraus "ich darf es keinem erzählen und wenn ich es mache, wird er ... wird er mich und meine Eltern töten!"

Er war sich bewusst, dass hier ein Mensch stand, der ihn hasste, der es überall in der ganzen Schule rum erzählen würde, doch trotzdem konnte er die Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten, als er an sein Schicksal dachte.

Andererseits ... Potter hatte es bis jetzt auch keinem erzählt ... und der hasste ihn noch viel mehr ...

"Draco, was ist denn?" fragte Mandy besorgt.

Sie betrat das Klo und schritt auf Draco zu.

"Ich kann das nicht!" schluchzte er "ich kann niemanden umbringen, das kann ich nicht ..." Mandy ließ sich nicht anmerken, was sie da gehört hatte "aber wenn ich es nicht mache, tötet er meine Eltern und das wäre alles meine Schuld ... und ich bin ganz allein, alle hassen mich ..."

"Das stimmt nicht" unterbrach ihn Myrte, "ich hasse dich nicht!"

"Und ich auch nicht!" fügte Mandy hinzu.

"Echt?" Draco blickte zu ihr "ich dachte, gerade du hasst mich ... du hast mich ja immer ignoriert ..."

Mandy antwortete nicht sofort.

Abgesehen von Dracos Schluchzen war es still.

Schließlich meinte sie langsam: "Ich habe dich ignoriert, weil du mich ignoriert hast. Außerdem wolltest du mir doch damit das Leben retten, hast du gesagt." In ihrer Stimme klang unverwechselbar Schmerz mit. "Aber ich habe dich nie gehasst."

Sie hatte ja nie gewusst, wie es Draco wirklich ging.

Dass er in Wahrheit ein einsamer, feinfühliger, verzweifelter Junge war, der nichts weiter wollte, als geliebt zu werden, aber der glaubte, von allen gehasst zu werden.

Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung gehabt.

Und jetzt stand er vor ihr, zwar größer als sie, aber im Innersten noch ein Kind, das nur geliebt werden wollte, seine Fassade, die er so lange aufrecht bewahrt hatte und die so viele Menschen getäuscht hatte, war zusammengebrochen und er weinte.

In diesem Augenblick folgte Mandy einem Instinkt.

Sie tat das beste, was sie tun konnte: Sie umarmte Draco einfach.

Draco hörte nicht auf mit Weinen, im Gegenteil, er weinte stärker.

Noch nie hatte ihn jemand umarmt, wenn es ihm schlecht ging.

Sein Vater hatte ihn bestraft, wenn er Gefühle zeigte, und seine Mutter hatte ihn ignoriert.

Aber Mandy tat nichts dergleichen.

Sie umarmte ihn, mit einer Liebe und Wärme, die Draco noch nie zu spüren bekommen hatte. Er hatte nicht mal gewusst, dass diese Liebe so stark sein konnte.

Mandy blieb still stehen. Sie beschwerte sich nicht, als seine Tränen auf ihren Umhang tropften. Sie blieb einfach stehen und hielt ihn weiter fest.

Myrte, die spürte (he, das reimt sich sogar! g), dass sie sich hier nicht einmischen sollte, schwebte leise davon und ließ Draco und Mandy allein zurück.

Es dauerte lange, bis Dracos Tränen versiegten. Aber sie versiegten.

Mandy ließ ihn los, als sie spürte, das er sich beruhigt hatte.

"Du hasst mich nicht?" fragte Daco mit gebrochener Stimme.

"Nein" Mandy lächelte leicht "im Gegenteil ..."

Draco hatte das Gefühl, dieses Klo sei der schönste Ort der Welt ...


	9. Verliebt verkracht versagt

Zu dem kapitel sei gesagt: ich hab es selbst übersetzt und nich die deutsche version genommen –g-

PS: Guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr!

In der darauffolgenden Woche war Draco zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben glücklich. Er genoss dieses Gefühl, denn er wusste, dass es nicht lange anhalten würde. Nicht bei dem, was er vorhatte.  
Allerdings wurde durch Mandy auch einiges komplizierter.  
Sollte jemals jemand herausbekommen, was Mandy ihm eigentlich bedeutete, wäre sie ebenfalls tot.  
Sie beruhigte Draco jedoch; keiner hatte sie je zusammen gesehen.  
Wie sehr sie sich irrte ...  
Die Zeit wurde langsam knapp.  
Das Schuljahr neigte sich dem Ende zu und Draco hatte seinen Auftrag immer noch nicht erledigt.  
Würde das Schuljahr um sein, bevor er ihn ausgeführt hätte, würde er sterben.  
Und er konnte es einfach nicht.  
Draco sagte davon allerdings kein Wort zu Mandy; es fiel ihm schwer, sich vorzustellen, dass er sie bald nie wieder sehen würde.  
Und genauso wenig, wie er sich anmerken ließ, dass er bald sterben würde, ließ sie sich anmerken, was sie im Klo gehört hatte.  
Und sie hatte doch tatsächlich gedacht, dass er ein Mörder war!  
Trotzdem ... irgendetwas verbarg er noch vor ihr ...  
Mandy und Draco hatten ihre Geheimnisse voreinander, doch sie waren glücklich.  
Viele, viele Jahre später fragte sich einer der beiden allerdings, warum er es dem anderen nicht erzählt hatte ... vielleicht wäre so alles noch glimpflich ausgegangen ...

Der letzte Prüfungstag neigte sich dem Ende zu.  
Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen erhellten alles in und um Hogwarts.  
Das Licht fiel auch in den Gang der einäugigen Hexe und auf zwei Personen, die dort standen und sich umarmten. Eine, mit kurzen silberblonden Haaren und eine, mit langen braunen Haaren ...  
Draco schob Mandy sanft von sich.  
Sie fragte gar nicht erst, was war, denn sie kannte die Antwort schon davor.  
„Hier kann uns jeder sehen, Mandy" sagte er kurz.  
Auf diese Erklärung hatte sie gewartet.  
Aber diesmal fuhr Draco fort: „und außerdem ... ich muss mit dir reden."  
Er sah sie mit einem komischen Gesichtsausdruck an.  
War es Trauer? War es Angst? War es Hoffnungslosigkeit? Oder war es alles zusammen?  
„Was gibt´s?" fragte Mandy.  
„Also ich ... ich geh heute Nacht fort von hier und ich ..."  
Mandy fiel ihm ins Wort: „Was heißt, das du gehst fort von hier? Du gehst fort von Hogwarts?"  
Draco nickte und wollte weiterreden, doch sie unterbrach ihn abermals: „Aber da draußen sind Du-weißt-schon-wer und die Todesser! Nur hier bist du sicher!"   
„Hör mir erst mal zu!" meinte Draco rau „ich wollte sagen, ich gehe fort und komme nie mehr zurück. Du wirst mich nie wiedersehen, aber lass mich ausreden! Heute Nacht, egal was passier, versteckst du dich irgendwo! Egal wo, wichtig ist nur, dass dich keiner findet! Sag das von mir aus auch deinen Freundinnen, aber bitte, lass nicht zu, dass sie dich kriegen!"  
„Wer?" fragte Mandy verdutzt „und warum? Draco, was ist heute Nacht?"  
„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen und selbst wenn ich es könnte, würde ich es nicht! Ich bitte dich nur um eins, Mandy: Wenn du mir und dir einen Gefallen tun willst, dann versteck dich irgendwo! Und noch was: Was immer ich auch nach dieser Nacht getan habe, was immer du auch von mir denken wirst, hass mich nicht! Ich habe es nie gewollt! Nie! Dazu war das Gefühl, geliebt zu werden, zu schön! Hätte ich eine andere Wahl gehabt, hätte ich das nie getan! Doch das hatte ich nicht! Vergiss das bitte niemals, Mandy! Ich wollte es nicht!"  
Er drehte sich um und ging langsam davon.  
„Draco!" rief Mandy ihm hinterher.  
Er wandte sich wieder ihr zu.  
„Ich wollte es nicht, Mandy. Es tut mir Leid."  
Ohne sie zu beachten, drehte er sich erneut um und ging weiter.  
„Draco! Warte!" rief sie.  
Er reagierte nicht.  
„Bleib stehen!" Ihre Stimme zitterte.  
Draco lief weiter.  
„Ich liebe dich." Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.  
Und endlich drehte er sich ein letztes Mal um.  
„Leb wohl."  
Dann verschwand er langsam in der Ferne.  
In dem Moment wusste Mandy, dass sie ihn verloren hatte.  
Obwohl sie sich zusammenriss, konnte sie nicht verhindern, das ihr eine Träne über die Wange lief.  
Eine einzige nur.  
Eine einzige, in dem warmen Abendlicht schimmernde Träne, obwohl sie tausend Tränen hätte weinen können.  
Aber dazu hatte sie keine Kraft mehr.  
Draco würde in dieser Nacht Hogwarts verlassen, würde sie verlassen.  
Und die Sonne schien trotzdem.

Je näher die Nacht rückte, desto mehr wurde das unangenehme Gefühl in Dracos Magen.  
Seine Angst wuchs; die heutige Nacht würde zwischen Leben oder Tod, Mörder oder Opfer entscheiden.  
Er selbst hatte sich dafür entschieden, es zu versuchen – und zu versagen.  
Er könnte den Todesfluch aussprechen, so oft er wollte, Dumbledore würde nicht sterben, denn tief in seinem Herzen wollte Draco niemanden umbringen.  
Leben oder Tod – Draco hatte sich für den Tod entschieden.  
Mörder oder Opfer – er hatte Opfer gewählt.  
Vielleicht – vielleicht würde der Dunkle Lord Gnade erweisen.  
Immerhin war Draco ein Malfoy und – wenn er es versuchte, würde der Dunkle Lord ihm vielleicht doch verzeihen.  
Schließlich war Draco erst sechszehn – gewiss würde der Dunkle Lord verstehen, dass man in dem Alter den Todesfluch noch nicht perfekt draufhatte.  
Es gab doch noch eine Chance.  
Dracos eben gestiegene Hoffnung sank sofort, als er an Mandy dachte.  
Wie er ese auch drehte, er würde sie nie wieder sehen.  
Nie wieder.  
Heute hatte er sie wahrscheinlich zum letzten Mal in seinem Leben gesehen.  
Sie hatte gesagt, dass sie ihn liebte und sie hatte geweint.  
Jetzt war es also dazu gekommen.  
Mandy war traurig, verletzt und bestimmt hasste sie ihn – und dennoch, sie lebte.  
Besser das, als das sie tot war.  
Dabei hätten sie so glücklich sein können.  
Ohne den Dunklen Lord, ohne den Krieg, ohne seine Familie, ohne Reinblüter, Halbblüter oder Schlammblüter ... ohne all das, was Dracos Leben bestimmte und das es schon immer bestimmt hat.  
Natürlich, es gab Leute, die sich gegen all das stellen konnten.  
Es gab Leute, die sich gegen ihre Familie stellten, ihrer Freunde oder Liebe wegen.  
Doch so jemand war Draco nicht.  
Er war zu schwach, um sich gegen seine Familie, seinen Vater, zu stellen.  
Für wen hätte das denn auch Sinn gehabt?  
Er hatte keine Freunde und Mandy hatte er verloren.  
Er war so in sie verliebt gewesen, doch jetzt waren sie verkracht.  
Und es gab auch keine Möglichkeiten mehr, sich zu vertragen.  
Dafür war es zu spät.  
Draco blieb nichts anderes übrig, als zu hoffen, dass sie wenigstens das tat, was er ihr gesagt hatte.  
Hoffentlich versteckte sie sich und hoffentlich würde sie nie vergessen, das er es nicht gewollt hatte.  
Draco sah auf die Uhr.  
Schon um zehn!  
Jetzt musste er aber schnell die Todesser reinlassen, sonst würden sie ihn umbringen!  
So unauffällig es ging, lief Draco aus dem Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Seine Schritte hallten im Schulhaus nieder.  
Es war so leer und ruhig.  
Bald nicht mehr, dachte Draco und sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem schmerzhaften Grinsen.  
Warum denn er?  
Weil mein Vater einen Fehler gemacht hat, antwortete eine fiese Stimme in seinem Kopf.  
Warum wurde er überhaupt in so eine Familie reingeboren?  
Womit hatte er es verdient?  
Was hatte er falsch gemacht, dass er jetzt hier stehen, Todesser in die Schule lassen und Dumbledore umbringen musste, alles um sich selbst und seine Eltern zu retten?  
Warum?  
Und warum durfte er die einzige Person, die ihn liebte, nicht auch lieben?  
Oh Mandy, seufzte er innerlich.  
Immer wieder sah er, wie der Wind mit ihren langen braunen Haaren spielte, wie ihre dunklen Augen ihn so glücklich anstrahlten und wie sie ihn fröhlich angelächelt hatte.  
Aber dieses schöne Bild wurde verdrängt von einer Mandy, die allein im letzten Sonnenlicht dastand, ihm traurig hinterher sah und der eine Träne über die Wange lief.  
Und das war alles seine Schuld.  
Er hätte sie nie lieben dürfen.  
Er hätte sie zurückweisen sollen, als er es noch konnte.  
Jetzt war es zu spät  
Er hatte sie verloren.  
Für immer verloren.  
In dieser Nacht würde er aber noch viel mehr verlieren.  
Seine Freiheit oder sein Leben, seine Familie oder die Gewissheit, kein Mörder zu sein.  
Alles, aber auch wirklich alles.  
Draco ging weiter.

Wie erstarrt hatte Mandy in diesem Gang gestanden, bis Padma und Lisa aufgetaucht waren und sie mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum genommen hatten.  
Sie hatten ihr warmen Tee besorgt und sie gefragt, was denn eigentlich los wäre.  
Doch Mandy hatte geschwiegen.  
Weshalb genau, wusste sie zwar nicht, aber Draco hatte ihr oft genug eingeschärft, dass sie sein und ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzte, wenn sie jemanden etwas davon erzählte.  
Und jetzt saßen Padma, Lisa und Mandy gemütlich am Kamin und spielten Zauberschnippschnapp, als plötzlich ein so gewaltiger Knall ertönte, den man bis hier spüren konnte.  
Padma, Lisa und Mandy sahen sich erschrocken an.  
Einige Erstklässlerinnen kreischten panisch, andere Ravenclaws waren erstaunt aufgesprungen, wieder andere lachten nur, doch die meisten hatten kurz aufgeguckt, um dann wieder ihrer Beschäftigung nachzugehen.  
Plötzlich wurde Mandy kreideweiß.  
„Mandy, was ist?" fragte Lisa, die es gesehen hatte.  
„Er hat gesagt, heute Nacht passiert etwas!" rief sie „heute Nacht passiert etwas grauenvolles und ich soll danach nicht zu schlecht von ihm denken! Er hat gesagt, ich soll mich verstecken, ich soll aufpassen, dass mir nichts passiert!"  
„Beruhige dich, Mandy" meinte Padma, „wer ist er denn? Und was genau hat er gesagt?"  
Mandy sprang auf und haute mit ihrer Faust auf den Tisch.  
„Heute Nacht passiert etwas! Jetzt, in diesem Augenblick! Wir müssen dort hin! Wir müssen ihn aufhalten, zu fliehen! Nur hier ist er sicher! Da draußen sind die Todesser!"  
Sie schwankte.  
„Natürlich" flüsterte sie noch blasser als zuvor „die Todesser ... deshalb ..."  
„Was ist los?" fragte Lisa erneut.  
„Kommt!" rief Mandy nur und rannte los.  
Eben war ihr etwas klar geworden.  
Draco Malfoy war ein Todesser.  
Deshalb hatte er sie nie seinen linken Unterarm sehen lassen, deshalb war er das ganze Jahr so drauf gewesen ...  
Er musste einen Auftrag erfüllen, jemanden töten, aber das konnte er nicht.  
Und so hatte er Angst um sein Leben, das seiner Eltern und das ihre gehabt.  
Deshalb alles ...  
Mandy musste mit ihm reden, ihn fragen, warum er ein Todesser geworden war, warum er es ihr nie erzählt hatte und das alles, bevor ihm jemand anderes – jemand gefährlicheres – über den Weg lief.  
„Todesser sind in Hogwarts!" kreischte auf einmal eine Drittklässlerin nahe Mandy.  
Das Mädchen hatte Recht; in der Ferne konnte Mandy eine schemenhafte Gestalt in einem Umhang erkennen, die nur ein Todesser sein konnte.  
Es gab einen Knall, einen Lichtblitz und das Mädchen verstummte augenblicklich.  
Ohne sich um die Gefahr zu kümmern, lief Mandy auf sie zu und suchte ihren Puls.  
Gott sei Dank, sie lebte noch!  
Mandy zerrte das Mädchen ein wenig aus der Gefahrenzone, als irgendwo in der Nähe ein weiteres Mädchen schrie.  
In der Dunkelheit konnte man kaum etwas ausmachen, doch sie erkannte einen weiteren Todesser, der den Zauberstab auf das Mädchen hielt.  
Jemand anders brüllte: „Stupor!" und der Todesser kippte um.  
Das Chaos brach aus; die Schüler, die aus den Gemeinschaftsräumen gekommen waren, um nachzusehen, woher der Knall kam, rannten nun völlig panisch durch die Gegend auf der Suche nach einem Versteck.  
Schreie übertönten die Rufe derjenigen, die gegen die Todesser kämpften.  
Nur die Lehrer, einige wenige Schüler und einige andere Leute (Mandy erkannte ihre ehemaligen Lehrer Remus Lupin und Alastor Moody), von denen sie keine Ahnung hatte, wo sie herkamen, lieferten sich tapfer Duelle mit den Todessern.  
Das Gelächter der Todesser, die den Anblick dieses Chaos´ genossen, hallte in der ganzen Schule nieder.  
Die Verteidiger der Schule wurden immer weniger.  
Fackeln erhellten diese Szenen des Grauens.  
Während die anderen um sie ängstlich nach Schutz suchten, blieb Mandy ruhig stehen.  
Sie musste Draco finden, bevor die Todesser ihn mit sich nehmen konnten.  
Scheinbar gelassen kämpfte Mandy sich durch das Meer von Menschen und Todessern.  
Sie hielt ihren Zauberstab hoch, damit sie sich jederzeit verteidigen konnte.  
Aber wo war Draco?  
Endlich, nach einer halben Ewigkeit, so schien es ihr, sah ihn.  
Er wirkte ängstlich, mutig, traurig, stolz und zugleich voller Selbsthass.  
Er schien ein festes Ziel zu haben, denn er ging mit zielstrebigen Schritten auf den Astronomieturm zu.  
Mandy folgte ihm.  
Als sie nahe genug war, damit er sie hören konnte, schrie sie: „DRACO MALFOY, WARUM? WARUM DAS ALLES?"  
Draco drehte sich überrascht um.  
„Mandy, ich habe dich gebeten, dich zu verstecken!" brüllte er zurück.  
Mandy, die inzwischen kaum zwei Meter vor Draco stand, beachtete seine Worte nicht, sondern rief: „Warum, Draco Malfoy?"  
„Du hast es herausgefunden, was."  
Es war keine Frage, es war eine Feststellung.  
„Warum?" wiederholte Mandy.  
„Bitte, versteck dich irgendwo! Wenn du nicht willst, dass du und ich sterben, dann geh weg von hier und versteck dich!"  
„Nein" sagte sie schlicht.  
Draco schien einen Moment mit sich selbst zu kämpfen, dann meinte er langsam: „Mandy, das tut mir jetzt sehr, sehr Leid, aber du lässt mir keine andere Wahl. Ich tu das nur, damit du überlebst. Imperio."  
Nichts passierte.  
Mandy fing an, humorlos zu lachen.  
„Du musst es wirklich wollen, hast du das vergessen?"  
„Mann Mandy, ich mein´s ernst! Verschwinde von hier! Und bitte, versteck dich!"  
„Nein" weigerte sie sich.  
Draco riss der Geduldsfaden und er rief: „Stupor!"  
Ein roter Lichtblitz schoss auf Mandy zu, traf sie in der Brust und ließ sie nach hinten fallen.  
Wie sie da so am Boden lag, erinnerte sie Draco an jemanden, den er schon einmal gesehen hatte und wenn es nur in einem Traum war.  
Er löste sich vom Anblick ihres bewusstlosen Körpers und stieg langsam die Treppe zum Astronomieturm hoch.  
Es kam ihm vor, wie der Weg zu seiner eigenen Hinrichtung.  
Mit jedem Schritt, den er tat, wurde der Knoten in seiner Brust fester; er schnürte ihm die Luft ab.  
Sein Herz hämmerte wie wild gegen seine Rippen und seine Beine wackelten so sehr, dass es ein Wunder war, dass er nicht hinfiel.  
Noch nie zuvor hatte Draco solche Angst gehabt.  
Jetzt war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, vor dem er sich fast ein Jahr lang gefürchtet hatte, jetzt würde er sich zwischen Leben und Tod entscheiden müssen.  
Endlich war er oben angelangt.  
Die Geräusche, die von unten hier oben zu hören waren, erreichten Draco nicht.  
Er hatte ein einziges leises Sirren in seinem Kopf.  
Das Sirren des Todes.  
Am ganzen Körper zitternd richtete er seinen Zauberstab in den Himmel und rief: „Morsmordre!"  
Ein grüner Totenkopf schoss aus der Spitze von Dracos Zauberstab und schwebte hoch in die Luft.  
Bald würde Dumbledore kommen, bald musste Dumbledore kommen.  
Und so lange hieß es warten.  
Immer noch zitternd hielt Draco seinen Zauberstab, bereit, gegen jeden zu kämpfen, der hier rein kam.  
Und dann kam Dumbledore.  
Bevor er überhaupt reagieren konnte, rief Draco: „Expelliarmus!"  
Der Zauberstab flog aus Dumbledores Hand.  
„Guten Abend, Draco" sagte dieser höflich, wie Draco es einst geträumt hatte.  
Zuerst reagierte Draco gar nicht.  
Jetzt war es soweit, jetzt hieß es, zu töten oder zu sterben.  
Aber das würde er vor Dumbledore niemals zugeben!  
Nie würde er Dumbledore wissen lassen, dass er, Draco Malfoy, nicht der war, der er immer vorgab zu sein!  
Draco gewann seine Arroganz zurück und sagte: „Wer ist noch hier?"  
„Eine Frage, die ich dich fragen müsste. Oder hast du das alles allein gemacht?"  
„Nein" erwiderte Draco, „nicht allein. Heute Nacht sind Todesser in Ihrer Schule."  
„Ja, ja" erwiderte Dumbledore. „Sehr gut gemacht. Du hast einen Weg gefunden, sie hereinzulassen, nicht wahr?  
„Ja. Direkt unter Ihrer Nase und Sie haben es nie mitgekriegt!"  
Draco hörte sich mutiger an, als er tatsächlich war. Niemals sollte Dumbledore herauskriegen, dass sich hinter der Fassade ein ganz anderer Mensch verbarg, der niemanden töten konnte. Niemals.  
„Ich – ich habe einen Auftrag zu erledigen" sagte Draco.  
„Ja, dann, musst du ihn auch erledigen, mein lieber Junge" sagte Dumbledore sanft.  
Beide schwiegen einen Moment lang.  
Dann meinte Dumbledore: „Draco, Draco, du bist kein Mörder."  
„Woher wollen Sie das wissen? Sie wissen nicht, was ich getan habe!"  
„Doch, das weiß ich. Du hättest fast Katie Bell und Ronald Weasley getötet. Du hast das ganze Jahr versucht, mich zu töten. Vergib mir Draco, aber das waren schwache Versuche ... so schwache Versuche, um ehrlich zu sein, dass ich mich wundern würde, wenn du es wirklich gewollt hast ..."  
Damit traf er einen wunden Punkt bei Draco.  
Er antwortete: „Ich habe es gewollt! Ich habe das ganze Jahr daran gearbeitet und heute Nacht..."  
Dumbledore fragte Draco, wie genau er es eigentlich geschafft hatte, die Todesser herein zu lassen und Draco erzählte es ihm, um Zeit zu schinden, Zeit, in der er noch am Leben sein konnte. Denn bald würde er es nicht mehr sein.  
Als er geendet hatte, sagte Dumbledore: „Also lass uns über deine Möglichkeiten reden, Draco."  
„Meine Möglichkeiten" erwiderte Draco „ich stehe hier mit einem Zauberstab – ich werde Sie töten –´´  
„Mein lieber Junge, lass uns nicht mehr darüber diskutieren. Wenn du mich töten würdest, dann hättest du es schon längst getan, dann hättest du es nicht herausgezögert mit diesem Gespräch über Wege und Meinungen."  
Obwohl er das mit all seiner Kraft verhindern wollte, rutschte es Draco jetzt heraus: „Ich hab keine Möglichkeiten! Ich muss es tun! Er wird mich töten! Er wird meine ganze Familie töten!"  
Dumbledore schlug ihm doch tatsächlich vor, auf seine Seite zu kommen.  
Draco dachte über dieses Angebot nach.  
Er würde bei Mandy sein können, er würde sie lieben können, und bei dem Weg, den Dumbledore vorgeschlagen hatte, würden auch seine Eltern überleben.  
Eher unbewusst ließ Draco den Zauberstab sinken.  
Doch in dem Moment kamen die anderen Todesser.  
Sie riefen Draco zu, dass er es jetzt endlich machen sollte, doch er konnte es nicht.  
Er konnte Dumbledore nicht töten.  
Selbst wenn es ein eigener Tod wäre, er konnte Dumbledore nicht töten.  
„Draco, mach es jetzt!" rief ihm eine Todesserin zu.  
In diesem Moment tauchte Snape auf.  
Seinen Zauberstab hielt er fest in der Hand und mit seinen schwarzen Augen erfasste er die Situation mit einem Blick.  
„Wir haben ein Problem, Snape" sagte ein Todesser „der Junge scheint es nicht zu können ..."  
Draco zitterte vor Angst so sehr, dass es ein Wunder war, das er sich noch auf den Beinen halten konnte.  
Vor ihm stand Dumbledore, den er eigentlich hätte töten sollen, und den Fluchtweg verbarrikadierten Todesser, darunter Snape.  
Er hatte eigentlich alles hinter sich; nichts, was ihm jetzt einer der Todesser androhte, würde die Tatsache ändern können, dass Draco Dumbledore nicht töten würde.  
Er wusste, es war sein eigener Untergang, doch er konnte es nicht.  
Snape ging langsam näher zu Dumbledore, wobei er Draco grob aus dem Weg stieß.  
Einen Moment lang sah er Dumbledore an. Hass stand in seinem Gesicht geschrieben.  
„Severus ... bitte ..."  
Snape beachtete diese Worte nicht, sondern richtete seinen Zauberstab direkt auf Dumbledore.  
„_Avada Kedavra_!"


End file.
